Between Friendship and Love
by tokkiya
Summary: Ch7 Updated! Kakak Kibum telah kembali dari luar negeri dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea selamanya. Namun Kibum tidak senang dengan keberadaan kakaknya. Mengapa?/KYUMIN/Slight SIBUM/GS/DLDR/RnR?
1. Prolog

_**Between Friendship and Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**EYD berantakan, pemula, typo(s), DLDR, GS, OOC**_

_**.**_

_**This fanfiction belongs to me but the characters belong to themselves**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prolog**_

Kyuhyun, lelaki berambut coklat itu sedang sibuk mengoceh tentang seorang murid perempuan yang terkenal cerdas dan manis, Lee Sungmin.

"Kau tahu siapa yang memenangkan pemilihan ketua osis?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Tidak. Memangnya siapa?" Siwon bertanya balik.

"Lee Sungmin! Oh, Tuhan dia benar-benar perempuan idaman para lelaki. Selain manis, dia juga cerdas."

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku? Menyukainya? Tidak Siwon-_ah. _Aku hanya kagum padanya."

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin, gadis berparas manis itu sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang digerbang sekolah. Tak perlu menunggu lama, orang itu pun telah tiba di depan Sungmin sambil menyerahkan helm berwarna merah muda, warna kesukaan Sungmin.

"Ayo naik." Suruh lelaki itu setelah Sungmin memakai helmnya. Dan Sungmin pun menurut.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min-_ah_." Aku seorang lelaki berparas tampan dan bertubuh tegap.

Sungmin diam tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku pikir tadinya kau berbeda dengan lelaki lain. Ternyata sama saja." Setelah berucap demikian, Sungmin pun pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin, lelaki yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya itu tidak langsung pulang. Dia ingin melakukan hal yang cukup gila yang pernah ia pikirkan.

Setelah Sungmin turun dari motor lelaki tersebut dan membuka pagar rumahnya, lelaki itu turun dari motor dam menarik pelan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun refleks menoleh dan setelahnya ia mendapat sebuah kecupan dibibirnya. Sungmin membelalakan matanya dan segera menarik diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lagi. Sungmin kembali menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Ming. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut coklat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pantaskah untuk dilanjut?**


	2. Chapter 1: Lee Sungmin

**_Between Friendship and Love_**

**_._**

**_KyuMin_**

**_._**

**_EYD berantakan, pemula, typo(s), GS, OOC, DLDR_**

_._

Hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru di SB High. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima puluh menit, lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid sudah berada dikelas mereka masing-masing. Ya, itulah peraturannya. Lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi semua murid sudah harus tiba di sekolah. Kalau tidak mereka akan mendapat poin dan dipulangkan.

Koridor sekolah terlihat sangat ramai dibandingkan dengan ruangan lainnya. Di sana, dua anak adam sedang berjalan menuju kelas baru mereka. Sebenarnya yang menjadi perhatian adalah lelaki berambut coklat dengan jaket yang disampirkan di lengan kanannya. Ia memasang headsetnya agar tidak mendengar suara ribut dari murid-murid perempuan yang menjadi penggemarnya. Di sampingnya, seorang lelaki berkacamata bulat sedang membaca buku kecil yang ada di tangannya. Lelaki itu tidak se-popular sahabatnya.

Para murid perempuan rela berkumpul demi melihat pangeran berkuda putih mereka. Padahal si pangeran berkuda putih itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali ke arah mereka. Dan kalian tahu apa reaksi para gadis itu? Mereka ada yang tersenyum senang bahkan sampai berteriak histeris. Tidak semua gadis di SB High yang mengidolakan lelaki berambut coklat itu, ada beberapa gadis yang hanya biasa saja jika melihat lelaki itu. Termasuk gadis manis yang sedang berjalan di belakang lelaki berambut coklat idaman para gadis itu. Sejujurnya, gadis manis itu terganggu. Bayangkan saja jika kalian berjalan di belakang seorang idola yang di kelilingi fangirlnya.

Setelah lelaki idaman itu memasuki kelasnya, murid perempuan yang berada di koridor kembali masuk ke kelas mereka. Lelaki idaman itu pun tidak perlu repot mencari tempat duduk. Tempat duduk dia sudah disediakan. Begitu juga dengan sahabatnya. Mereka selalu duduk berdekatan.

"Hei, Siwon-ah." Tegur si lelaki idaman para gadis itu setelah duduk dikursinya.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Siwon yang sedang menaruh buku kecil miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Tadi itu berisik sekali. Padahal telingaku sudah ku sumpal dengan headset dan lagu yang mengalun di dalamnya."

Siwon tertawa mendengar sahabatnya mengeluh, "Kata-katamu, Cho. Tumben sekali kau agak berlebihan seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Salah aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja itu sangat langka bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ya! Sejarang itukah?"

Siwon tidak menjawabnya. Dia kembali tertawa.

"Hei, Won-ah."

"Apa?" Siwon kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu tidak gadis yang tadi berjalan di belakang kita?"

"Memang ada?"

"Ya! Kau ini. Makanya jangan hanya fokus pada buku saja."

"Haha maaf, maaf. Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Wow, wow. Kenapa kau semangat sekali memberitahukan namanya?"

"Biar saja. Aku semangat jika berhubungan dengan gadis manis yang cerdas seperti dia."

Dan selanjutnya, Cho Kyuhyun terus mengoceh tentang gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Kau tahu tidak siapa yang memenangkan pemilihan ketua osis?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Lee Sungmin! Oh, Tuhan dia benar-benar gadis idaman para lelaki. Selain manis dia juga cerdas."

"Kau menyukainya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Menyukai? Apa benar dia menyukai gadis itu?

"Aku? Menyukainya? Tidak, Siwon-ah. Aku hanya mengaguminya."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia sangat mengenal sosok sahabat yang ada di depannya itu. Kyuhyun kalau sedang jatuh cinta pasti selalu membahas orang yang di cintainya tersebut. Tetapi ini? Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya agar tidak diketahui oleh Siwon.

"Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta padanya, Kyu."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku hanya mengaguminya bukan mencintainya. Menyukai saja tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Kau tahu kan siapa orang yang kusukai?"

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak seheboh itu jika membicarakan Kibum."

Kim Kibum. Gadis cantik berkulit seputih susu itu berhasil memikat hati Cho Kyuhyun saat kelas sepuluh. Mereka sekelas saat itu. Cho Kyuhyun itu orangnya sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kibum. Kibum sendiri sudah tahu soal itu. Kibum tidak menjauhinya ataupun memusuhinya, gadis itu tetap berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu pribadi seorang Kim Kibum. Semua yang mengenal sosok gadis itu pasti berkata dia sangat ceria, ramah dan baik hati. Tapi sebenarnya semua tanggapan orang-orang itu salah. Kim Kibum tidak seperti itu.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah hampir habis. Para murid segera menghabiskan makanan mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah selesai dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Di sudut kantin, Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Siwon menghabiskan makanannya.

"Siwon-ah, kenapa kau lama sekali. Sebentar lagi masuk. Cepat sedikit." Keluh Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dan menyuap makanan di depannya itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan proses itu kembali berulang hingga makanan itu berakhir tepat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar lamban."

Siwon mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa tidak begitu nafsu makan tadi."

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau percepat langkah kakimu itu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon dan berlari.

.

.

.

Pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung benar-benar membosankan. Itulah tanggapan Kyuhyun. Sejarah. Siapa yang tidak bosan? Mungkin hanya dia seorang yang merasa bosan. Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan mukanya ia hadapkan ke samping kanan. Tepat dimana Sungmin duduk. Dalam hati Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat gadis itu tidak suka bergaul dengan laki-laki.

Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Tidak sengaja dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat ke arahnya juga. Sungmin tentu saja terkejut. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum manis ke arah gadis itu. Sungmin terlihat kikuk. Hanya karena di senyumi seorang Kyuhyun? Tidak. Sungmin sudah biasa mendapat senyum manis dari banyak lelaki tampan di sekolah ini. Penyebab dirinya kikuk karena Kyuhyun menulis sebuah kalimat sekaligus kalimat tanya di bukunya.

Kau manis sekali. Sangat beruntung bisa menjadi temanmu. Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?

Begitulah bunyinya. Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Dia kembali menghadap ke depan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Kelas sudah hampir separuhnya kosong. Kegiatan belajar mengajar telah berakhir. Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah membaca pesan dari seseorang.

"Tidak bareng Kibum?" Tanya Siwon mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Dia barusan mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia ada kerja kelompok."

"Baru hari pertama sekolah sudah ada kerja kelompok saja. Susah memang kelas unggulan."

Kibum memang berada di kelas unggulan. Sedangkan Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menempati kelas unggulan kedua, setelah kelas Kibum tentunya.

"Kita juga kelas unggulan, Won-ah." Ralat Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi yang paling dibanggakan itu kelas unggulan satu. Dan juga paling banyak tugasnya."

"Tumben sekali seorang Choi Siwon senang jika tidak diberi banyak tugas."

"Jujur saja. Aku jenuh diberi tugas setiap hari. Untung kelas sebelas ini aku tidak masuk kelas unggulan satu. Meskipun tetap berada di kelas unggulan juga."

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar keluhan sahabatnya itu. Biasanya seorang Choi Siwon tidak pernah mengeluh masalah seperti itu. Ah, mungkin Siwon telah mencapai titik jenuhnya.

Setelah jemputan Siwon tiba, lelaki itu pamit pada Kyuhyun. Tinggallah Kyuhyun seorang diri. Kyuhyun merasa pegal pada lehernya. Dia memutar pelan lehernya dan tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin keluar gerbang sendirian. Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan motornya dan menancapkan gas.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya itu langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Kyuhyun ramah.

Sungmin tampak berpikir.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku duluan." Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun turun dari motornya dan berdiri di depan Sungmin.

"Permisi. Aku mau jalan." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya. Dia tidak beranjak ke mana-mana.

Sungmin berdecak sebal, " Maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Aku juga. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu pulang bersama. Lagipula kita searah." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Memangnya kemana Kibum-ssi?"

"Dia ada kerja kelompok."

"Oh."

Setelah mengucapkan kata 'oh', Sungmin kembali melangkah. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Maaf. Bisa lepaskan tanganku? Aku takut ada salah paham."

"Tolong. Sekali saja. Kau mau, kan?" Pinta Kyuhyun. Dia seperti anak kecil berumur 3 tahun yang sedang merengek meminta mainan baru pada ibunya.

Sungmin mulai jengah. Tapi dia tidak semudah itu mau. Dengan tatapan memohon yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun pun tidak mempan bagi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Kita belum lama saling mengenal. Kenapa kau mau mengajakku pulang bersama?"

"Karena aku mau. Lagipula aku sudah dari kelas sepuluh mengenalmu. Sudah satu tahun."

Hening sejenak setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kyuhyun memecah suasana sunyi dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentang?"

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin jika ada lelaki yang mencoba dekat denganmu? Seperti aku ini. Dan kenapa kau takut berteman dengan laki-laki?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis manis itu duduk di trotoar depan sekolah.

"Aku bukan takut berteman dengan laki-laki. Aku hanya tidak suka. Soal aku dingin kepada laki-laki, memang benar?"

"Yah! Jadi selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Kyuhyun ikut duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Aku menyadarinya, kok. Baguslah kalau aku begitu. Jadi, laki-laki yang mencoba dekat denganku akan capek sendiri."

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula kau bukan temanku. Aku tidak suka menceritakan ceritaku kepada orang lain."

"Kau orangnya tertutup, ya. Dan bagaimana jika kita berteman?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Sungmin memperhatikan tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur itu. Haruskah iya menjabat tangan itu. Tapi dia belum siap berteman dengan laki-laki. Kyuhyun berdehem karena Sungmin hanya memperhatikan tangannya saja.

"Aku tahu tanganku mulus." Ujar Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tingkat ke-pede-anmu itu tinggi juga rupanya."

"Jadinya bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?"

"Biarkan aku memikirkannya." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. "Terima kasih sudah menawarkan tumpangan dan mengajakku bicara cukup lama. Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Sungmin tanpa berniat menyusulnya. Menurutnya, Lee Sungmin termasuk gadis keras kepala. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menaiki motornya. Setelah mesin motor menyala, Kyuhyun langsung pergi bersama motornya meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**mian reader-dul aku baru post chapter 1nya *bow* ini aku lagi ulangan umum. Besok terakhir sih hehe *curhat* makasih buat yang udah review :-) maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya soalnya aku nge post ini di tablet. Bener2 belom diedit ;( mianhae~~**

**Kalo gitu, boleh minta reviewnya lagi? :-)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Answer is Yes

_**Between Friendship and Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**EYD berantakan, pemula, typo(s), GS, OOC, DLDR**_

_**.**_

_**This fanfiction belongs to me but the characters belong to themselves**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menggantungkan jaketnya di gantungan pintu kamarnya. Lalu ia berbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Lelaki itu masih memikirkan penyebab Sungmin tidak mau dekat dengan laki-laki. Suara nada dering ponselnya sendiri berhasil membuatnya tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya itu. Dibukanya sebuah pesan yang berasal dari Kibum.

_Kyu, apa kau sudah sampai rumah?_

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan cepat. Siapa, sih yang tidak senang jika orang yang disukai mengirimi pesan yang menandakan ke khawatiran seperti itu.  
Kibum memang selalu menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun sudah sampai rumah atau belum. Jika belum Kyuhyun akan menjelaskannya dan jika sudah Kibum merasa lega.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pesan yang selanjutnya dikirim Kibum. Kibum memang perhatian. Dan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun menyukainya. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak hanya berlaku seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun saja, tetapi semua teman dekatnya. Namun Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa hanya dialah yang di perhatikan seperti itu oleh Kibum.

Setelah selesai acara kirim-mengirim pesan, Kyuhyun membuka akun sns-nya. Di home sns-nya ada Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat jam dan tanggal post-an Sungmin.

Monday, July 13th. 17.50 p.m

Sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sungmin meng-update sns-nya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun meng-klik ikon comment pada post-an Sungmin.

_Kau lucu sekali jika sedang memakan lollipop hahaha._

Sungmin mem-post foto dirinya yang sedang mengemut permen lollipop berwarna-warni itu di sns-nya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama. Sungmin membalas komentar Kyuhyun.

_Ya! Sejak kapan aku berteman denganmu di sns? Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih telah memujiku._

Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya. Ia kembali mengetik beberapa kata lalu mengirim komentarnya. Acara balas-membalas komentar itu berlangsung sampai Kyuhyun di panggil ibunya untuk makan malam.  
.

.

.  
Sungmin sedaritadi terus memperhatikan ponselnya. Dia sedang menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, berteman dengan lelaki itu tidak menjadi masalah. Kyuhyun itu sepertinya orang baik. Begitulah menurut Sungmin.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lebih lima belas menit. Sudah lewat waktu makan malam dan Kyuhyun belum membalas komentarnya. Sungmin memutar lagu di ponselnya sambil menunggu balasan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya gadis itu akan menerima pertemanan yang diajukan Kyuhyun tadi sore.  
.

.

.

Jam istirahat pertama. Kebanyakan murid lebih memilih berada di kelas karena perut mereka belum merengek meminta jatah. Tetapi beberapa lagi ada yang memilih menghabiskan jam istirahat pertamanya di perpustakaan, di taman dan ada yang di atap sekolah. Seperti murid laki-laki yang sedang mengunyah makanan ringannya sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headset. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan itu menambah ketampanan murid laki-laki tersebut. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat alami itu tertiup angin. Dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati sejuknya angin yang sedang bertiup itu.  
Sungmin yang memperhatikannya tertegun. Gadis manis itu tadinya ingin mengejutkan lelaki yang diketahui namanya adalah Kyuhyun itu. Tetapi sesampainya di atap sekolah, pemandangan seperti itulah yang dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan Sungminlah yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Dia tersentak tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, jika kalian sedang enak-enaknya menikmati suasana seperti tadi lalu ketika kalian membuka mata hal yang pertama dilihat adalah hal yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Sudah selesai acara menikmati suasananya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir kau tidak serius dengan jawabanmu semalam itu. Ternyata kau datang juga. Aku senang."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Semalam setelah Sungmin hampir ketiduran menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pemberitahuan masuk. Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi ke atap sekolah saat jam istirahat pertama. Sungmin membalasnya dengan jawaban iya dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Tetapi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah percaya.

"Kau mengajakku ke sini untuk apa? Menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama seperti tadi?"

"Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutagih darimu." Kyuhyun menyodorkan makanan ringannya dan Sungmin tidak langsung menerima. "Kenapa? Ambil saja. Tidak ku racuni, kok."

Sungmin mengambil makanan itu dengan hati-hati. Dan kemudian makanan tersebut telah berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak ada racun, kan?"

"Hahaha tidak. Maafkan aku telah mencurigaimu."

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat pemandangan yang di sajikan di hadapannya yang hanya berdurasi sepersekian detik itu. Lee Sungmin tertawa. Dan itu sangat manis.

"Oh, iya. Apa yang ingin kau tagih dariku? Aku rasa aku tidak punya hutang padamu."

"Yang kemarin sore. Kau mau berteman denganku atau tidak? Sudah kau pikirkan pastinya."

Sungmin diam. Dia sebenarnya ingin menjawab iya, tetapi ia takut kejadian yang lalu kembali terulang. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang tengah berpikir itu. Ada raut kekhawatiran tergambar di wajah Sungmin.

"Aku orang baik, kok. Tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku janji. Dan kau boleh pegang kata-kataku itu."

Sungmin menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. Dia mencoba mencari kebohongan dan keraguan di sana. Sayangnya, hal yang dicari Sungmin tidak dapat ditemukan di sana.

"Sudah selesai menatap mataku?" Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar. Betapa malunya Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun cukup lama.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. aku harap semua yang kau katakan tadi benar dan aku akan memegang kata-katamu."

Hening sejenak. Sungmin menjeda kata-katanya dan Kyuhyun tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Aku mau berteman denganmu."

Empat kata yang diucapkan gadis manis itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Sungmin yang melihatnya merasa aneh.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi lagi. Kita, kan teman." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Panggil 'Kyu' saja juga tak masalah."

"Oke, Kyu."

Terasa aneh bagi Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama akrab lelaki itu. Mungkin baru, nanti juga terbiasa.  
.

.

.  
Hari ini Kibum tidak bisa pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Dia dijemput ibunya. Jadilah Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk pulang bersama. Awalnya Sungmin menolak. Tetapi karena Kyuhyun terus menerus memaksa, jadilah sekarang Sungmin menunggu di gerbang sekolah.  
Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan Sungmin. Lelaki itu menyerahkan helm merah muda, warna kesukaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu warna kesukaan gadis itu baru semalam. Dan kebetulan di rumahnya ada helm berwarna merah muda.

"Ayo naik." Suruh Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin memakai helmnya. Dan Sungmin pun menurut.  
.

.

.  
"_Ternyata rumahmu dan rumahku tidak jauh._" Ujar Kyuhyun disebrang sana.

"Tapi bagiku itu lumayan jauh. Kau, kan pakai motor."

"_Ya sudah. Kalau begitu mulai besok kau berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku saja._"

"Tidak, tidak terima kasih. Aku diantar ayahku."

"_Baiklah. Ini sudah malam. Cepat kau tidur. Jangan sampai kesiangan bangunnya. Jaljayo, Lee Sungmin._"

Sambungan telepon pun putus. Bukan Kyuhyun yang memutuskannya, tetapi Sungmin. Dia merasa aneh saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kata itu. Ayolah mereka, kan teman. Dan teman tidak pernah mengucapkan kata yang seperti itu. Sungmin masih merasa asing. Mungkin kesananya dia akan terbiasa.  
.

.

.  
Goo seonsaengnim memerintahkan murid-murid kelas unggulan dua untuk membentuk kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Dan kelompok yang sudah langsung terbentuk adalah kelompok Kyuhyun. Kelompok lelaki tersebut diketuai oleh Sungmin. Itu pilihan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bisa menolak. Kelompok mereka berada diurutan empat.

Setelah kelompok terbentuk, Goo seonsaengnim membagikan lembaran kertas yang harus mereka isi. Jika tugas itu tidak selesai di sekolah boleh diselesaikan di rumah, tetapi harus berkelompok. Itulah kata Goo seonsaengnim.

"Nanti kalau tidak selesai kita kerjakan di rumahku saja, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menawarkan.

"Aku inginnya tugas ini selesai di sekolah." Ucap Sungmin.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa kalau kita kerjakan di rumahku?"

"Aku maunya selesai di sini." Ucap Sungmin final.

Kyuhyun akhirnya pasrah dan menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar tegas. Jika dia ingin A maka harus A. Tidak boleh B. Pantas dia terpilih menjadi ketua osis.

"Kyu." Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

Kyuhyun hanya berdehem menyahutinya.

"Kau ternyata sudah dekat dengan Sungmin, ya. Hebat." Bisik Siwon agar tak terdengar Sungmin.

"Belum terlalu dekat, Won-ah. Memangnya kau juga mau dekat dengannya?"

"Kalau ditanya mau atau tidak, aku menjawab mau."

"Hei, ada apa dengan dirimu? Apa kau mulai tertarik padanya?" Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap wajah Siwon.

"Tertarik? Tidak. Ada untungnya jika aku bisa berteman dekat dengannya. Dia, kan pintar. Ilmuku bisa bertambah. Dibanding denganmu."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, Choi Siwon?"

"Bisa tidak kalian berdua duduk tenang sambil mengerjakan tugas? Kalian menggangguku." Nada suara Sungmin terdengar seperti orang marah saatmengucapkan kata-kata tersebut

Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung diam dan kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka. Dan mereka bertiga tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan tugas itu di rumah Kyuhyun, karena setengah jam sebelum pelajaran Goo seonsaengnim berakhir, tugas mereka sudah selesai. Dan sekarang saatnya mereka semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum di parkiran motor. Hari ini Kibum pulang dengannya. Tak sengaja Sungmin melintas di depannya. Kyuhyun menegur Sungmin ramah.

"Hari ini kau bersama Kibum-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mendekat ke samping lelaki itu.

"Iya. Dan kau? Sendirian lagi?"

"Memangnya aku bersama siapa? Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa mandiri. Jadi, tak masalah."

Tak lama Kibum datang dan mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hai, Sungmin-ah." Sapa Kibum ramah.

"Hai, Kibum-ah. Bagaimana tadi rapatnya? Maaf aku pamit duluan."

"Aku juga pamit duluan, Min."

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian sejak kapan sudah saling kenal? Dan rapat. Rapat apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Jelas lelaki itu heran. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin dan Kibum berduaan.

"Sejak ikut lomba debat Bahasa Inggris. Dan rapat itu adalah rapat osis." Sungmin menjawab.

"Sejak kapan Kibum ikut osis?"

"Tanya saja sendiri."

Kyuhyun menyuruh Kibum untuk naik ke motornya. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin motornya dan bertanya kapan gadis itu mengikuti organisasi tersebut. Kibum pun menjawab. Merasa terasingi, Sungmin pamit pulang.

"Hati-hati, Sungmin-ah." Kata Kibum.

"Kau juga hati-hati, Kibum-ah."

Ketika Sungmin mulai melangkah, Kyuhyun menegurnya, "Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Sungmin mengernyitan dahinya, "Mengatakan apa?"

"Kata-kata yang barusan kau katakan pada Kibum. Kau tidak mengatakannya untukku juga?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya malas. Kyuhyun benar-benar. Kibum yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ayolah katakan Sungmin. Katakan 'Hati-hati, Kyu'. Ayolah."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malas.

"Sung-"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Kyu. Sudah puas?"

Kibum sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dia tertawa karena tingkah kedua orang itu yang menurutnya lucu.

"Kalian lucu sekali." Ujar Kibum.

"Dia yang membuatku terlihat konyol bukan lucu." Ralat Sungmin malas.

"Kau juga hati-hati, Ming. Aku duluan."

Kyuhyun menancapkan gas dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang mencerna kata di akhir kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Ming?"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**Hahh selesai juga part 2nya :-D semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan, ya? ;-) terimakasih buat semua pembaca ff ini dan pembaca yang me-review** **:)**

**Jeonghyun137: iya itu prolognya. mian baru dibalas dichapter ini. yang ngecup siapa yaaa? hahaha. iya siwon di sini aku jadiin namja kutu buku gitu deh :D**

**abilhikmah: mingnya gak kenapa kenapa._.**

**beebee ming: dichapter 1 udah ketauan siapa yang dijutekin ming. dia jutekin laki laki yang pengen deket sama dia**

**chominhyun: thank you so much! :-)**

**PaboGirl: eheheh ketauan deh siapanya**

**kiikyunnie: liat nanti kyuhyun sama kibum pacaran atau gak. sampe sini sih mereka masih berteman**

**choleerann: hehe bener kok. aminnn yaa**

**Thanks to:**

**JeongHyun137, kiikyunnie ,Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, dewi. , Guest, abilhikmah, beebee ming, chominhyun, PaboGirl, choleerann**


	4. Chapter 3: The Reason

**_Between Friendship and Love_**

**_._**

**_KyuMin_**

**_._**

**_EYD berantakan, typo(s), amatir, OOC, GS, DLDR_**

**_._**

**_This fanfiction belongs to me but the characters belong to themselves_**

**_._**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu dengan cepat. Sekarang adalah bulan keempat mereka bersekolah. Angin dingin semakin terasa karena musim tak lama lagi akan berganti. Musim gugur makin lama makin mendekati musim dingin. Banyak siswa siswi SB High yang mulai memakai jaket jika pergi sekolah. Bahkan di dalam kelas pun mereka juga memakainya.

Semakin cepat berlalunya hari, semakin dekat juga Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Tak hanya Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi teman dekat Sungmin, Siwon pun juga. Bahkan Siwon dan Sungmin sering sekali pulang bersama. Kyuhyun merasa lega karena Sungmin tak perlu terburu-buru pulang hanya demi sebuah bis yang datangnya bisa dikatakan cukup lama. Bis itu membawanya ke halte pemberhentian di depan komplek rumahnya.

Sekarang-sekarang ini Sungmin juga sering terlihat berduaan dengan Kibum. Betapa senang hati seorang Lee Sungmin mendapatkan teman-teman yang sangat baik seperti mereka. Sungmin berharap pertemanan mereka akan selamanya menjadi sebuah pertemanan, bukan sebuah percintaan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

.

.

.

Dua pasang murid SB High itu sedang asyik menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah sembari mengobrol di kantin. Menurut mereka tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu pulang dengan berkumpul bersama dan mengobrol. Mereka bisa beranggapan begitu karena besok adalah hari Sabtu.

"Jadi sekarang Siwon sudah berani membawa mobil ke sekolah, eoh?" Ledek Kyuhyun dengan menyenggol lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Demi seorang Lee Sungmin. Iya, kan?" Kibum juga ikut meledek Siwon.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya. Kenapa dia tidak suka jika Sungmin dekat dengan Siwon. Padahal, kan mereka hanya berteman. Setelah Kibum meledek Siwon seperti itu, Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon menjawab dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak mungkin begitu. Iya kan, Siwon-ah?" Sungmin menatap Siwon yang sedang memandangi temannya satu persatu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu memang kemauanku."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Siwon berhasil membuat hati Kyuhyun lega. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghela nafas leganya. Ketiga temannya itu melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa dilihat seperti itu akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas begitu? Apa yang membuatmu merasa lega?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bingung menjawabnya. Kenapa Sungmin bisa tahu kalau aku menghela nafas lega, batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk menjawab? Apakah itu bersangkutan dengan salah satu diantara kami?" Sungmin mulai menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih kalau aku menghela nafas? Salah? Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Kyuhyun mulai sebal dengan Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar berbahaya kalau sudah menyudutkan seseorang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

Dari nada bicaranya, Sungmin sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun sebal padanya. Tak lama Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, Kibum dan Siwon. Sungmin tahu ini adalah kesalahannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu!" Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang juga berlari di depannya.

Kyuhyun terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang terus memanggilnya di belakang. Dia benar-benar kesal jika Sungmin sudah menyudutkannya seperti tadi. Kyuhyun paling tidak suka disudutkan.

Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu sampai parkiran sekolah. Sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sudah unmood. Sebelum Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan motornya, dia melihat ke belakang. Sungmin masih jauh di belakang sana. Kyuhyun pun pergi dengan motornya. Sungmin berada di depan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikkan motornya mendadak.

"Ya! Kau sudah gila?! Mau mati, eoh?!"

Sungmin sedang menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu. Setelah dirasa sudah netral, dia meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun soal kejadian di kantin tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar Sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin, "Jika ingin minta maaf tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Kau membuatku jantungan tahu."

"Sekali lagi maaf, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Sudah tidak usah memohon maaf dariku lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Ming."

Sungmin teringat sesuatu saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia sampai sekarang belum tahu kenapa dia bisa dipanggil begitu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Ming'?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Ming. Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu. Oh, iya. Kau beritahu Siwon lewat sms kalau kita pulang duluan dan suruh dia antar Kibum sampai depan rumahnya."

"Memangnya dia tidak pernah mengantar Kibum sampai depan rumahnya?"

"Tidak pernah mau. Sudah cepat. Langit mulai mendung. Keburu hujan."

Kyuhyun kembali menaiki motornya. Lelaki itu senyum-senyum sendiri melihat ekspresi Sungmin jika sedang bermain ponsel. Terkadang Sungmin suka memajukan bibirnya dan itu sangat lucu di mata Kyuhyun. Setelah Sungmin selesai, mereka pun pulang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. Melihat langit semakin mendung, Sungmin khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu takut jika Kyuhyun kehujanan dan akhirnya sakit.

"Kyu, apa kau membawa jas hujan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Lebih baik kau masuk ke rumahku dulu. Aku rasa sebentar lagi hujan."

"Eii, kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun malas. Kyuhyun itu benar-benar percaya diri. Terlalu percaya diri malah. Sampai-sampai dia kesenangan karena di khawatirkan seperti itu saja.

Benar dugaan Sungmin. Hujan pun turun membasahi kota Seoul. Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun membawa motornya beserta dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tentunya motor Kyuhyun terparkir di garasi rumah Sungmin.

Sesampainya di dalam, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun disambut ramah oleh pelayan rumah. Sungmin yang merasa keadaan rumah yang tidak seperti biasa itu bertanya pada si pelayan.

"Eomma dan appa kemana?"

"Tuan dan nyonya belum kembali dari jalan-jalan, nona."

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" Sungmin merasa heran. Ada acara apa orang tua Sungmin jalan-jalan sepulang kerja.

"Aku tidak tahu, nona. Tapi mereka berpesan agar nona segera makan malam."

"Oke, terima kasih. Oh, ya. Tolong buatkan minum untuk temanku, ya."

"Baik nona." Setelahnya si pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya di ruang tamu. Sungmin ingin mandi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Tentu saja waktu mandi sore telah lewat. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kyuhyun menunggu sambil mengelilingi rumah yang bisa dibilang besar itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Berhubung hujan belum reda, jadilah Kyuhyun makan malam di sana. Makan malam yang disajikan adalah makanan luar. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun jarang-jarang bisa memakan makanan luar negeri.

"Lezat tidak?" Tanya Sungmin setelah selesai makan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring, "Lezat! Kau yang membuatnya?"

Sungmin dengan bangga menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan karena Sungmin sangat bisa memasak. Sungmin berdiri dan membereskan piring-piring beserta gelas-gelas sehabis mereka makan. Kyuhyun tentunya tidak tinggal diam. Sebagai tamu dia tahu diri. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin merapikan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang menonton televisi dengan serius. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya ingin mengagetkannya. Didekatinya Sungmin pelan-pelan. Dan, yap! Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sungmin.

"Hahahah maaf membuatmu kaget." Kyuhyun masih tertawa tanpa memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang mulai memucat.

"Kyu. Bisakah kau menjauh?"

Nada suara Sungmin terdengar dingin di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak langsung bergeser. Dia penasaran kenapa Sungmin menjadi dingin seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, Ming? Kau marah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun merasa kalau dirinya harus menunggu cukup lama agar suasana yang sebelum ini kembali. Tak lama terdengar suara isakan keluar dari bibir berbentuk M milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sumpah demi apapun dia benar-benar terkejut bukan main dengan keadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia kembali terisak pelan dan tentunya mejauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah makin mendekati Sungmin. Lelaki itu penasaran setengah mati. Pertanyaan dia belum terjawab. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam milik Sungmin.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Pipi yang semula putih itu memerah. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Dia shock dengan kejadian barusan. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang terkejut itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin lirih.

"Kau kenapa, Ming?" Kyuhyun tidak perlu Sungmin untuk meminta maaf padanya. Dia hanya perlu Sungmin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau mau tahu bukan kenapa aku tidak suka bergaul dengan laki-laki?"

Ya. Kyuhyun memang penasaran dengan itu. Jika ia menjawab ya, apakah Sungmin akan memberitahunya? Tapi dia sangat menghormati privasi Sungmin.

"Aku tahu rasa pensaranmu akan hal itu belum juga hilang, kan? Baiklah akan kuceritakan." Sungmin mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Ketika aku masih smp, ada seorang lelaki bermain di rumahku. Dia memang teman dekatku. Lelaki itu bermain sampai jam sembilan malam. Saat itu hujan turun deras sekali. Aku sedang serius menonton tv seperti tadi dan dia juga mengagetkanku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Setelahnya dia duduk di sebelahku. Awalnya jarak dia denganku cukup jauh. Makin lama dia makin mendekat. Aku yang sedang serius menonton tidak menyadarinya. Dan setelah dia benar-benar dekat denganku, dia..."

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Sungmin kembali terisak. Ingin Kyuhyun menenangkan gadis itu. Dengan sangat pelan dia mendaratkan tangannya di puncak kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah tak perduli lagi jika ia akan mendapat tamparan kedua dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya ingin membuat Sungmin tenang dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Setelah tangannya berada di puncak kepala Sungmin, lelaki itu tak mendapat respon apa-apa. Kyuhyun pun mulai mengusap-usap pelan rambut Sungmin. Menurut Kyuhyun rambut Sungmin wangi dan lembut. Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan tamparan kedua yang mungkin akan dilayangkan kepadanya. Tetapi Sungmin masih terisak dan sepertinya Sungmin tidak akan menampar Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun merasa lega sendiri. Dia tidak perlu mengompres pipinya dengan air dingin sepulang dari rumah Sungmin.

"Ming.. kalau kau memang tak mau melanjutkan ceritanya. Itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus berhenti menangis, oke? Kau tahu, kan kalau aku tidak bisa melihat perempuan menangis di depan mataku sendiri? Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, "Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pasti penasaran."

"Aku memang penasaran dan kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sudah penasaran bagaimana, ya kan? Tapi kali ini rasa penasaranku sudah terbayar, Ming."

Bohong. Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin. Tetapi ia tahan rasa penasaran itu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis. Cukup ini, pertama dan terakhir ia melihat Sungmin menangis.

"Kau berbohong, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin tahu kalau dia sedang berbohong kepadanya. Memang, sih Sungmin itu paling pintar dalam membaca gerak-gerik seseorang. Dia bahkan tahu siapa yang jujur dan siapa yang berbohong. Selama ini Kyuhyun pernah berbohong kepada Sungmin tidak ketahuan. Sekarang? Kyuhyun telah tertangkap basah.

Merasa sudah tenang, Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya, "Lelaki itu… teman dekatku, dia… menciumku."

Penasaran dengan reaksi Kyuhyun, bukan? Lelaki itu hanya diam. Dia menunggu Sungmin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Menurut Kyuhyun mencium adalah hal biasa dan dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa teman dekat Sungmin itu menyukai Sungmin.

"Dan dia hampir memperkosaku."

Reaksi Kyuhyun kali ini berbeda. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Mulutnya saja sampai terbuka lebar dan matanya hampir keluar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tutup mulutmu. Kau sangat jelek tahu."

Kyuhyun sadar dan dia segera menutup mulutnya. "Ming. Kau tahu bukan ini masalah serius dan wajar bila aku terkejut seperti itu. Jangan ditertawakan. Dan, ya Tuhan. Temanmu itu benar-benar. Masa iya anak smp sudah mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Kemana akal pikirannya saat itu."

"Aku tidak tahu akalnya kemana saat itu. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih menolongku dengan perantara ayahku."

"Ayahmu apakan anak itu?"

"Hampir dibunuh."

"Hampir? Kenapa tidak dibunuh saja?"

"Kau mau ayahku masuk neraka karena membunuh orang?"

"Aku, sih sebagai calon ayah pasti akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Walaupun bukan aku yang melahirkan anakku. Kalau anak seperti itu belum menghilang dari muka bumi, dendamku tetap ada."

"Kau itu emosian, tidak sabaran dan pendendam. Aku benar, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak perlu menjawab. Sungmin selalu benar tentang dirinya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memasang tameng agar dirinya tidak terbaca oleh Sungmin. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, kan. Itu termasuk hal tidak sopan. Masa iya memakai tameng saat lawan bicaramu berbicara denganmu. Tidak menatap mata saja sudah tak sopan apalagi ini.

Hujan pun telah berhenti. Kyuhyun pamit pulang pada Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya. Selang lima belas menit setelah Sungmin bercerita, orang tua gadis itu telah kembali ke rumah. Sang ayah tadinya sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Takut-takut kejadian yang dulu terulang. Sungmin yang tahu itu langsung mengajak ayahnya berbicara dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun orang yang sangat baik. Sang ayah tadinya tak percaya, tetapi lama kelamaan dia percaya.

.

.

.

Hari ini murid-murid yang mengikuti osis di SB High sedang sibuk berlalu-lalang di koridor. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Kepala sekolah mengadakan acara untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah yang ke 56. Acara hari ini diisi oleh murid-murid yang ingin menunjukkan bakat mereka dan tentunya semua ekstrakulikuler sekolah dipertunjukkan.

Sungmin sedang sibuk melihat susunan acara dan daftar murid-murid SB High yang akan mengisi acara ulang tahun sekolah ini. Dia terkejut saat melihat salah satu murid yang akan mengisi acara ini. Di sana tertulis nama Cho Kyuhyun dengan keterangan menyanyi. Sungmin tertawa pelan. Kibum datang menghampirinya.

"Sungmin-ah. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Kau segera bersiap."

"Baiklah."

Sungmin langsung bergegas menuju belakang panggung yang bisa dibilang megah itu. Lee Sungmin adalah salah satu pembawa acara ulang tahun sekolah ini. Dia tidak sendirian. Gadis itu ditemani oleh wakil ketua osis, Tan Hangeng.

Acaranya sudah berlangsung selama satu jam lebih tiga puluh menit. Sekarang saatnya sesi bagi murid-murid yang mengisi acara ini. Sungmin dan Hangeng naik ke atas panggung setelah penampilan dari murid kelas sepuluh yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari Alicia Keys. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar sangat meriah mengiringi murid kelas sepuluh itu ke belakang panggung.

"Itulah tadi penampilan dari Heo Hwasun."

"Suaranya luar biasa indah, ya kan, Sungmin-ssi?"

"Kau benar, Hangeng-ssi. Selanjutnya ada murid kelas sebelas yang akan menyanyi juga."

"Dia seorang lelaki yang diidolakan banyak perempuan di sekolah ini. Langsung saja kita panggil."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin dan Hangeng bersamaan.

Seketika lapangan penuh dengan suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan dari para penggemarnya. Kyuhyun naik ke atas panggng dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul _Isn't She Lovely?_

Setelah Kuhyun selesai membawakan lagu tersebut, suara tepuk tangan terdengar sangat meriah dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun memliki suara sebagus itu. Sebelum Kyuhyun turun, Hangeng menghadangnya dan mengajaknya untuk mengobrol di atas panggung.

"Aku tidak menyangka suaramu sebagus itu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Celetuk Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin-ssi."

"Oh, iya. Kau menyanyikan lagu tersebut untuk siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hangeng membuat suasana menjadi hening. Para penggemar Kyuhyun menahan nafas mereka demi mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Kyuhyun bingung diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Lelaki itu tidak menyanyikan lagu tersebut untuk siapapun. Kyuhyun berpikir sambil melihat sekeliling. Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku menyanyikan lagu tersebut untuk Kim Kibum."

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**Part tiganya sudah selesai~~ terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan ff ini dan terima kasih juga kepada pembaca yang sudah mereview ****J****semoga kalian masih setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini ^^**

**Hanna: perasaannya? Ya begitulah._.**

**PaboGirl: maunya kyu sih temenan tapi ya begitulah hahaha**

**Shin: Siwonnya gak gimana-gimana._. pokoknya ikuti terus ya kelanjutannya(?) hahaha**

**SEungyo: hehe makasih makasih ****J****aku gak ngambil dari mana2, ini kebetulan aja nyangkut pas lagi ngelamun**

**beebee ming: aku kasih bocoran deh. kibum tuh sebenernya biasa aja sama kyuhyun. Kibum gak peduli kyuhyun mau suka sama siapa aja. Sebenernya kibum pengennya kyuhyun gak suka sama dia. Soalnya dia….. *silahkan tebak sendiri :p***

**Thanks to:**

**JeongHyun137, kiikyunnie, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, dewi. , Guest, abilhikmah, beebee ming, chominhyun, PaboGirl, choleerann, KyuMinElfcloud, Shin, anakyumin, SEungyo, hanna**

**Dan **

**Silent readers**


	5. Chapter 4: Siwon's First Love

_**Between Friendship and Lo**__**ve**_

**.**

_**KyuMin**_

**.**

_**EYD berantakan, typo(s), amatir, GS, OOC, DLDR**_

**.**

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian di hari ulang tahun sekolah, tepatnya pada saat Kyuhyun mengatakan lagu yang ia nyanyikan dipersembahkan untuk Kibum. Gosip-gosip yang beredar mulai dari Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum tetapi Kibum tidak menyukai Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun dan Kibum berpacaran. Jika ada yang bertanya benar apa tidaknya gosip tersebut, Kibum hanya menjawab, "Menurutmu?", "Sepenglihatanmu?" dan yang terakhir yang membuat orang-orang langsung terdiam "Sebelum bertindak, pastikan itu benar atau tidak. Jika tidak kau akan malu sendiri."

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Jika ada yang bertanya benar apa tidaknya gosip tersebut, lelaki itu hanya diam tak menjawab. Menurut kebanyakan orang, jika ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab, itu berarti iya. Dan karena Kyuhyun, gosip-gosip tersebut jadi dikatakan benar dan tidak salah. Kibum jadi sebal sendiri karenanya.

.

.

.

Bulan telah berganti. Dan musim pun telah berganti. Korea Selatan sedang dilanda musim dingin dan sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Murid-murid SB High sedang sibuk-sibuknya menambah ilmu, baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Tidak hanya SB High, sekolah lain pun sama. Tiga minggu lagi ujian semester ganjil akan dilaksanakan. Mereka semua tidak ingin mendapat nilai rendah.

November ini merupakanNovember yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi bukan apa penyebabnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengatakan pada semua jika gosip tersebut tidak benar. Gosip tersebut salah besar. Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak berpacaran. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau rasa sukanya terhadap Kibum telah sirna. Kyuhyun memang lambat dalam memahami perasaannya sendiri.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berhasil memahami perasaanmu sendiri?" Tanya Kibum sambil merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Dia dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam cafe milik ayahnya. Karena adanya gosip tersebut, Kibum jadi semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan dekat dalam artian yang itu. Tapi dekat karena Kibum sebal dengan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan Kibum ingin menanyakan pada Kyuhyun tentang perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya sudah, Kibum-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun tak yakin. Kyuhyun memang payah dalam memahami perasaannya sendiri dan sampai sekarang pun dia masih belum sadar siapa yang sebenarnya dia sukai.

"Aku rasa kau tak yakin dengan jawabanmu."

"Ya. Kau benar." Kyuhyun meminum coklat panasnya setelah berkata demikian.

"Apa perlu kupertegas lagi? Kau itu menyukai Sungmin bukan aku." Kibum sebal dengan Kyuhyun. Menurut Kibum Kyuhyun itu lambat dalam segala hal. Termasuk pelajaran. Walaupun demikian Kyuhyun bisa meraih peringkat di atasnya.

"Darimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Aku sendiri saja tidak tahu."

"Terlihat dari sikapmu, Cho. Bukan hanya aku yang menyadarinya, Siwon juga. Bahkan lelaki itu telah lebih dulu menyadarinya sebelum kau sendiri."

"Sikapku? Memangnya begitu terlihat, ya?"

"Dengar, Cho. Sikapmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau memang menyukai Sungmin. Dari awal semester ini. Kau sangat sering membicarakannya dibanding kau membicarakan aku. Dan tatapanmu. Saat kau menatapnya dan saat kau menatapku itu jelas berbeda." Kibum menjeda omongannya sebentar. "Saat kau menatap Sungmin, tatapanmu terlihat berbinar, sedangkan saat kau menatapku seperti sekarang ini. Tatapanmu biasa saja."

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum setelah gadis itu berkata demikian. Sedikit malu karena Kyuhyun menatap Kibum cukup lama. Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Kibum. Dia memang lebih sering membicarakan Sungmin dibanding Kibum. Soal menatap, Kyuhyun akui kalau ia lebih senang menatap Sungmin dibanding Kibum.

"Apakah melamunmu itu membuahkan hasil, Kyu?" Kibum menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam saja. Gadis itu tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang melamun.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Membuahkan hasil? Hasil apa? Kyuhyun membatin. Lelaki itu menatap Kibum yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. Kibum melihat kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun. Itu menandakan Kyuhyun sedang bertanya sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Pertanyaan itu tak dilontarkan lewat mulutnya hanya di dalam hatinya. Kibum tak mau menanyakannya, dia hanya menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Kau benar, Bum-ah. Aku memang menyukai Sungmin daridulu."

Kibum senang dengan jawaban yang dinantikannya tersebut. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyum itu terlihat aneh di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Aku senang tahu. Akhirnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun memahami perasaannya sendiri. Walaupun terlambat."

"Kau...tidak marah aku...menyukai...Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Kyuhyun heran dengan Kibum. Seharusnya, kan seorang gadis akan marah jika lelaki yang menyukai dirinya malah menyukai orang lain.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau ingin aku marah? Hahaha aku justru malah senang kau tidak menyukaiku lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka padaku?"

"Jadi selama ini kau berpikir aku menyukaimu begitu? Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Kau, kan sangat perhatian terhadapku, Kibum-ah."

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja? Asal kau tahu Sungmin dan Siwon juga kuperhatikan seperti itu. Selama kalian teman dekatku, aku akan memberikan perhatian lebih pada kalian. Ternyata kau terlalu percaya diri, Cho." Setelahnya Kibum tertawa cukup keras. Kyuhyun terlalu percaya diri sampai-sampai menganggap Kibum menyukai dirinya. Menurut Kibum Kyuhyun itu benar-benar kepedean.

Hari semakin gelap. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tentunya Kyuhyun mengantar Kibum sampai depan rumahnya. Ini sudah malam tak mungkin ia membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang seorang diri. Setelah Kibum membayar minuman dia dan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua keluar cafe. Meskipun cafe tersebut milik ayahnya sendiri, Kibum tidak ingin membuat usaha ayahnya bangkrut hanya karena satu orang, -ralat, dua orang tak membayar minumannya.

.

.

.

Siwon sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang bisa dibilang tebal itu. Lembar demi lembar ia pelajari agar hasil ulangan akhir itu memuaskan, seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Kyuhyun yang baru datang dari kantin tak tega untuk mengejutkan Siwon. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun memang mengejutkan orang lain. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Cho, kau ingin masuk apa hanya memandangi sahabatmu dari kejauhan?"

Kyuhyun refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sampingnya, Sungmin sedang melihat Siwon dari tempat yang sama dengannya. Jarak mereka benar-benar dekat. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan tangan kiri Sungmin. Jantung lelaki itu berdegup tak karuan.

"Kau pasti tahu, kan kalau berdiri di depan pintu kelas itu mengganggu yang lain untuk masuk ataupun keluar? Lebih baik kau segera masuk ke dalam." Sungmin terlebih dulu masuk kelas. Kyuhyun memandangi gadis itu. Sungmin itu cantik. Tak hanya cantik di luar, dia juga cantik di dalam. Itu menurut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di samping Siwon. Siwon telah selesai membaca buku-buku tebal itu. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya itu sambil tersenyum. Bisa dibilang senyum itu sangat aneh. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya geli sendiri.

"Kyu, kau harus tahu sesuatu!" Siwon mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum teh hangat dengan mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku sedang minum tahu!" Kyuhyun tentu saja marah. Selain tersedak, seragam sekolahnya terkena tumpahan teh itu.

"Maaf, Kyu. Nanti pulang sekolah aku yang bersihkan."

"Tak perlu, Won-ah. Apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?"

"Bukan beritahu, sih. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa saat menyukai seseorang...hati kita berdegup saat melihat orang yang disukai?"

"Wow, wow. Jangan bilang kau sudah menyukai seseorang. Akhirnya seorang Choi Siwon merasakan rasanya menyukai perempuan."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Memangnya selama ini aku menyukai siapa?"

"Buku-buku tebal itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk buku-buku tebal yang berada di atas meja Siwon.

"Ada apa ini?" Sungmin menarik kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Lagi. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Kyuhyun berdoa agar tak ada satu pun yang mendengar degupan jantungnya.

"Siwon menyukai seseorang, Ming." Kyuhyun pura-pura tenang.

"Itu bagus, bukan? Siapa orangnya, Siwon-ah?"

"Orangnya ada di sekolah ini. Aku tak mau memberitahumu, Min-ah. Nanti orangnya bisa tahu." Siwon memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut dan saling pandang.

"Kau menyukai Kibum?!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Siwon dengan santai berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas, "Coba tebak saja." Setelahnya Siwon menghilang di balik pintu bercat putih itu.

"Kyu, apa kau tak apa?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum karena lelaki itu memang mengatakannya pada Sungmin. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Sungmin belum tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak apa, Ming. Selama itu bisa membuat Siwon bahagia, aku bahagia."

"Kata-katamu terdengar menjijikan. Kau dan Siwon seperti pasangan saja kalau begitu hahaha."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi ke tempat persembunyiannya yang tak di ketahui siapapun, kecuali Kyuhyun sendiri. Sungmin berpikir kalau tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun itu di atap sekolah. Dan cuaca di luar sedang dingin sekali. Sungmin ingin menolak, tetapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

Pemikiran Sungmin salah. Ternyata tempat itu ada di lapangan basket indoor sekolah ini, tepatnya di bawah tempat duduk penonton. Gelap dan sempit. Ya begitulah kondisinya. Memangnya di bawah bangku penonton mau seperti apa? Luas dan sangat terang? Bawa saja lampu sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah matras yang memang sengaja di taruh di bawah bangku penonton. Ternyata lelaki itu memiliki lampu kecil yang tidak bisa dibilang terang. Tapi itu cukup untuk menerangi mereka berdua.

"Apa-apaan tempat persembunyianmu ini?" Sungmin pun akhirnya menemukan posisi duduk enaknya setelah berulang kali mencari posisi tersebut.

"Maaf jika tidak nyaman. Tapi aku lebih suka di sini dibandingkan dengan di atap. Jika aku ada masalah atau ingin sendiri, aku lebih memilih tempat ini. Dan hanya aku dan kau yang tahu tempat persembunyianku. Setelah ini tolong jangan beritahu siapapun, oke?"

"Tenang, Kyu. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu itu. Tapi...kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Di kelas juga bisa."

"Tapi aku maunya di sini, Ming."

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apakah itu menyangkut dengan dirimu yang sedang broken heart?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Aku sudah tidak menyukai Kibum."

Sungmin terkejut. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal semester ini."

"Tapi kau sering mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya bahkan sampai mencintainya."

"Aku rasa aku mencintainya sebagai teman dan adik perempuan. Kibum lebih muda satu tahun dariku. Tak hanya dariku, darimu dan Siwon juga."

"Jadi Kibum itu satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Kupikir umur dia sama denganku. Lalu, sekarang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya. Dan dia belum tahu kalau aku menyukainya."

"Siapa perempuan itu? Apakah salah satu murid SB High?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Lelaki itu berpikir. Kalau ia menjawab iya, sama saja dia bunuh diri. Sungmin pasti akan mencari tahu. Sungmin itu, kan orangnya menyebalkan. Kalau Kyuhyun menjawab tidak, pasti ia akan dicecar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan oleh Sungmin. Sungguh rumit.

"Kau jangan kebanyakan melamun. Nanti dirasuki." Sungmin sebenarnya bosan melihat Kyuhyun yang sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat pikiran Kyuhyun terbebani. Tapi ternyata bukan masalah besar yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi tukang melamun. Dia sedang menyukai perempuan lain. Ayolah itu hanya masalah kecil. Tinggal dekati saja perempuan itu, setelah dekat ungkapkan saja perasaanmu padanya. Simple, kan? Tidak perlu sering melamun.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya padamu, Ming."

"Lho? Kenapa? Kita, kan sahabat."

Sahabat. Satu kata, tujuh huruf yang diucapkan Sungmin membuat hati Kyuhyun sedikit sakit. Sungmin ternyata masih menganggapnya sahabat. Padahal Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Ming.."

Sungmin hanya berdehem menyahuti.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang? Atau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang cukup pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

"Sejujurnya aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang. Dan sekarang pun aku tidak menyukai siapapun."

Hati Kyuhyun kembali terasa sakit saat Sungmin mengatakan secara jujur tentang perasaannya. Sungmin tidak menyukai siapapun. Itu berarti gadis itu belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun akan membuat Sungmin menyukainya. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu lama, Kyuhyun akan tetap membuat Sungmin jatuh hati padanya.

"Ehm.. Ming?"

"Apa?" Sungmin sedang bermain permainan kesukaannya di ponsel berwarna merah muda tersebut. Tapi konsentrasinya tidak pecah.

"Kalau suatu saat kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, siapa orang yang ingin kau cintai?"

Sungmin mempause gamenya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. Walaupun tempat itu tidak begitu terang, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat wajah Sungmin. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa Sungmin pasti sebentar lagi akan bertanya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Bingo!

"Ya...aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Aku belum tahu. Lagipula aku tidak mau memikirkan laki-laki dulu. Lebih baik aku memikirkan pelajaran."

"Kalau suatu saat ada lelaki yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, kau akan membalasnya atau tidak?" Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang setelah ia bertanya demikian. Kyuhyun deg-degan dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ya tergantung. Kalau aku menyukainya, ya aku membalasnya. Tapi kalau aku tidak menyukainya, ya aku tidak mungkin, kan membalas perasaannya. Kasihan lelaki itu. Masa aku menjalin hubungan dengannya karena rasa kasihan dan terpaksa. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya."

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun jadi semakin bertekad untuk membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya. Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan caranya.

"Kapan, sih kau akan berhenti melamun?" Setelah Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu kembali terdiam. Dan Sungmin jenuh melihatnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan sering melamun lagi."

"Kupegang janjimu."

Saat Sungmin hendak memainkan kembali permainannya yang tertunda, bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sungmin menyentuh ikon silang pada permainan itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar lebih dulu segera membantu Sungmin untuk keluar.

.

.

.

Dua minggu lagi ulangan akhir semester ganjil akan dimulai. Murid-murid semakin giat belajar. Persaingan di sekolah itu memang berat. Tidak ada satu murid pun yang ingin tertinggal. Dan mereka sama-sama ingin menjadi yang terdepan.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kibum dan Siwon sedang belajar bersama di rumah Sungmin. Mereka saling bertanya tentang apa yang belum mereka ketahui. Yang paling sering mendapat pertanyaan adalah Kyuhyun. Dia peringkat satu seangkatan mulai dari semester ganjil kelas sepuluh. Dan peringkat keduanya adalah Siwon. Sungmin menduduki peringkat tiga. Dan Kibum menduduki peringkat lima.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jawaban dari ini apa? Bisa jelaskan caranya?" Sungmin menunjuk soal nomor enam kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melihat sekilas dan dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Itu jawabannya 0."

"Soal serumit itu jawabannya hanya 0?! Menyebalkan!" Sungmin merengut kesal. Sejak tadi dia mencoba menyelesaikan soal tersebut dengan susah payah dan tidak mendapatkan hasilnya. Ketika dia sudah tahu hasilnya, Sungmin jadi sebal sendiri. Soal itu sudah memeras otaknya. Dan 0 adalah hasilnya.

"Anak-anak, kalian makan siang dulu! Sudah jam setengah dua. Nanti kalian kena maag." Itu suara ibunya Sungmin yang menyuruh mereka berempat makan siang.

Mereka berempat segera meninggalkan ruang belajar itu dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Jarak ruang makan ke ruang belajar bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Ruang belajar berada di lantai dua, sedangkan ruang makan berada di lantai satu. Rumah Sungmin juga besar.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan itu akhirnya tiba. Murid-murid SB High sedang serius mengerjakan soal pertamanya di hari pertama ulangan akhir.

Bahasa Korea.

Kebanyakan orang meremehkan pelajaran bahasa negara mereka sendiri. Padahal bahasa negara mereka itu belum tentu mudah.

Waktu ulangan Bahasa Korea telah berakhir. Sebelum pengawas mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dan soal, murid-murid itu mengecek lembar jawaban mereka. Setelahnya, pengawas mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban beserta soal.

Jam istirahat ini dimanfaatkan kebanyakan murid untuk belajar mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan selanjutnya. Termasuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka bertiga sedang belajar bersama di taman sekolah. Karena mereka bertiga satu kelas, jadi ruangan mereka di lantai yang sama. Hanya saja Sungmin tidak seruangan dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Siwon-ah. Aku penasaran dengan gadis yang kau sukai itu."

"Ya, aku juga sama penasarannya dengan Sungmin. Pasti gadis itu benar-benar istimewa, kan? Sampai-sampai kau mengubah gayamu. Kau yang biasanya memakai kacamata bulat sekarang memakai kacamata kotak. Dan itu juga kalau kau tidak sedang belajar, kau melepasnya."

"Aku akui kau yang sekarang terlihat lebih keren dari sebelumnya." Perkataan Sungmin membuat Siwon senyum-senyum sendiri. Kyuhyun agak cemburu mendengarnya. Dia juga ingin dibilang begitu oleh Sungmin.

"Orang itu memang istimewa bagiku. Karena dia cinta pertamaku juga tentunya. Itulah yang membuatku ingin terlihat tampan di matanya." Siwon kembali membaca bukunya.

"Apakah perempuan itu Kibum?" Tebak Sungmin.

Siwon hanya tertawa. Dia meminum susu hangatnya dan kembali membaca bukunya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan. Bel istirahat telah berakhir. Murid-murid mulai memasuki ruang ujian mereka.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ulangan akhir semester. Murid-murid SB High sedang berkutat dengan kertas coretan. Tentunya untuk berhitung. Mata pelajaran hari ini adalah matematika. Pelajaran yang disegani banyak orang.

Mereka semua memang dari kecil terlatih untuk tidak mencontek. Sebab saat mereka sekolah ditingkat sekolah dasar, mencontek tidak diperbolehkan karena melatih kejujuran. Dan setiap kelas memiliki satu kamera cctv yang menemani pengawas dalam mengawas ujian.

Lima menit lagi waktu ulangan matematika berakhir. Seperti biasa, mereka mengecek lembar jawaban. Dan tak lama bel pertanda berakhirnya ulangan itu berbunyi. Pengawas mengumpulkan lembar jawaban beserta soal. Tentunya dibantu oleh ketua kelas. Setelah selesai, mereka berdoa dan diperbolehkan pulang.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang masih setia duduk di kursinya. Perlahan dia mendekati Siwon yang sedang mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang mendekat, Siwon langsung menutup buku tulisnya.

"Kenapa ditutup? Aku, kan juga perlu tahu apa yang kau tulis." Kyuhyun duduk di samping Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kyuhyun."

"Hei, Siwon. Kita ini bersahabat dari kecil. Kenapa kau masih saja merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun mengetahuinya."

"Mengetahui apa? Orang yang kau suka?"

Siwon terdiam. Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa apa yang dia tanyakan benar. Siwon menulis nama orang yang disukainya di buku tulisnya. Seperti perempuan saja.

"Ehm.. Kyuhyun."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku. Bahwa kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Termasuk Sungmin dan Kibum."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tahu bukan kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun jika sudah berjanji?"

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. "Iya aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu siapa?"Siwon membuka lembar demi lembar buku tulisnya itu. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya. Menurutnya Siwon seperti perempuan. Jika sedang jatuh cinta pasti ditulis di buku.

Ketika Siwon akan membuka lembar terakhir, Sungmin dan Kibum datang menghampiri mereka. Dengan refleks Siwon menutup buku tulisnya. Kyuhyun agak kesal karenanya. Sedaritadi nama perempuan itu belum terlihat. Ternyata Sungmin dan Kibum mengajak mereka untuk ke kantin. Kyuhyun memilih di kelas dulu. Nanti dia akan menyusul mereka.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kibum dan Siwon, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain. Tetapi dia teringat sesuatu. Nama perempuan yang disukai Siwon belum ia ketahui. Kyuhyun masukkan kembali ponselnya itu ke dalam saku celananya. Kyuhyun mengambil buku itu di kolong meja. Sebelum membuka lembar terakhir, Kyuhyun melihat keadaan sekitar. Dirasa aman, Kyuhyun mulai membuka buku tersebut. Nafasnya tercekat setelah ia mengetahui siapa nama perempuan tersebut.

"Ini tidak mungkin, kan? Tidak mungkin aku dan Siwon menyukai orang yang sama, kan? Siwon pasti bercanda."

Sayangnya Siwon memang tidak bercanda. Setelah Kyuhyun mengetahui siapa perempuan yang disukai sahabatnya itu, Siwon mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

_Kau pasti penasaran dengan perempuan yang kusukai itu, kan? Dia Lee Sungmin._

_._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**

**itulah chapter4nya!^^ terima kasih kepada pembaca yang setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini^^ semoga alurnya tidak membosankan hehe. Terima kasih juga buat pembaca yang mereview^^ kalo begitu aku boleh minta reviewnya lagi? :)**

_**Thanks to:**_

**JeongHyun137, kiikyunnie, Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137, dewi. , Guest, abilhikmah, beebee ming, chominhyun, PaboGirl, choleerann, KyuMinElfcloud, Shin, anakyumin, SEungyo, hanna, jihyunelf, , Anggunyu, Guest, borntobesnower**

**Dan**

**Silent readers**

***mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen name kalian**


	6. Chapter 5: Confession

_**Between Friendship and Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**EYD berantakan, amatir, typo(s), GS, OOC, DLDR**_

_**.**_

_**This fanfiction belongs to me but the characters belong to themselves**_

_**.**_

Hari semakin gelap dan Kyuhyun masih betah berada di lapangan basket indoor itu. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengatakan pada ketiga sahabatnya itu kalau dia pulang duluan. Ketiga sahabatnya itu mengiyakan. Tetapi Kyuhyun mengubah arah tujuannya. Memang benar dia tadinya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau orang tuanya khawatir kalau sampai Kyuhyun jadi pendiam. Jadilah dia berada di tempat persembunyiannya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sebelum dia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang berada di bawah tempat duduk penonton -tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah selesai memandangi seluruh ruangan itu, Kyuhyun tidak masuk ke ruang kecil yang berada di dalam lapangan basket indoor itu. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar. Sepertinya lelaki itu ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kibum yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya terkejut karena ibunya melepas salah satu headset tersebut dari telinganya.

"Ada temanmu di bawah."

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. Teman? Dia tidak ada janji dengan salah satu temannya malam ini.

"Siapa, eomma?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah cepat sana. Kasihan dia sendirian di bawah. Dia juga sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran."

Setelah berkata demikian, si ibu pergi keluar kamar Kibum. Kibum masih memikirkan penyebab Kyuhyun datang malam-malam ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang duluan tadi. Ternyata belum. Darimana saja kau memangnya?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun telah berada di halaman belakang rumah Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah sering main ke rumah itu. Jadi orang tua Kibum sudah mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bahkan sampai ke halaman belakang.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Dia tetap terdiam sedaritadi. Kibum yang melihatnya jadi bingung sendiri. Tidak biasanya seorang Kyuhyun jadi pendiam. Kecuali karena dia sedang mendapat masalah yang tak dapat diselesaikannya sendiri.

"Kau ada masalah, ya? Ceritakan saja padaku. Kalau bisa kubantu, aku akan membantumu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Tatapannya kosong. Sepertinya hanya ada tubuhnya saja yang berada di sini, jiwanya entah kemana.

"Kyu-"

"Boleh aku memelukmu, Kibum-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Kibum terkejut. Memeluk? Tidak. Kibum tidak mau dipeluk oleh lelaki yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Lagipula kenapa Kyuhyun mau memeluk Kibum.

"Jangan salah paham, Kibum-ah. Aku memang begitu jika ada masalah. Biasanya selalu ada ibuku yang membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang menimpaku, tapi sekarang tidak ada."

Kibum tahu betul jika ibu Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan dunia ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya sedang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ibu Kyuhyun menderita sakit keras yang memang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Meskipun sudah dibawa berobat sampai ke luar negeri, obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu belum ada. Dan besoknya, ibu Kyuhyun meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kyuhyun menangisi makam ibunya setelah sang ibu dimakamkan. Bayangkan saja jika kalian mendapatkan hasil yang sangat bagus diraport dan kalian ingin menunjukkannya pada orang tua kalian, tapi salah satu dari mereka telah tiada. Sedih, kan? Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

Kembali pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kibum akhirnya mau menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Jika dilihat, Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang sedang memeluk ibunya. Kibum tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kibum." Suara serak Kyuhyun mengisi kekosongan di malam hari itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku dan sahabatku menyukai orang yang sama."

"Kau dan Siwon sama-sama menyukai Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kibum. Tentu saja ini menjadi sulit. Kibum mulai memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Saat sedang berpikir, Kibum merasakan bajunya basah. Kyuhyun sedang menangis. Kyuhyun sangat rapuh saat ini. Ada satu cara yang mungkin dapat membantu Kyuhyun. Tapi mungkin cara itu tidak mudah.

"Kyu, aku punya solusinya. Tapi...aku tak yakin.."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan manatap Kibum. Dia menantikan solusi dari permasalahan ini.

"Kau harus memilih. Persahabatan atau cinta. Kau harus memilih salah satu. Tapi tentu saja pilihanmu itu akan ada konsekuensinya yang harus kau tanggung sendiri."

"Memilih? Kalau aku memilih persahabatan, aku harus mengorbankan cintaku, begitu?"

"Iya. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika kau memilih cinta, kau harus mengorbankan persahabatanmu."

"Tidak ada cara lain? Aku bingung."

"Aku rasa cuma itu satu-satunya cara."

Kyuhyun memikirkan kedua pilihan tersebut. Haruskah ia memilih sahabatnya ataukah cintanya? Pilihan yang sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun. Tetapi lelaki itu harus memilih salah satu diantaranya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pengambilan raport. Semua sekolah pasti sedang ramai dengan orang tua murid yang ingin mengetahui hasil belajar anak mereka selama satu semester. Di luar sedang hujan salju. Tapi itu tidak membuat para orang tua mundur. Mereka tetap berangkat ke sekolah anak mereka.

Di depan kelas sebelas unggulan dua, Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan si ketua kelas yang sibuk memberikan makanan beserta minuman untuk orang tua murid yang datang setelah mengisi daftar hadir.

Cintanya.

Sungmin adalah cintanya. Haruskah Kyuhyun mengorbankan cintanya demi persahabatannya? Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke depan dan dia melihat Siwon yang asyik berbincang dengan teman sekelasnya.

Sahabatnya.

Siwon adalah sahabatnya. Mereka bersahabat bukan dari kelas sepuluh. Mereka bersahabat sejak kelas tiga tingkat sekolah dasar. Haruskah ia mengorbankan persahabatannya demi cintanya?

"Kyuhyun. Kuharap kau masih ingat janjimu." Suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Janji apa?"

"Sudah kuduga kau melupakannya. Kau berjanji tidak akan sering melamun lagi. Tapi nyatanya?"

"Iya maaf.."

Siwon sudah berada di depan mereka berdua. Lelaki itu mengambil kursi yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Min-ah, kau tidak ada acara, kan nanti setelah ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil meminum air putih yang disediakan di depannya.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa, Siwon-ah?"

Ada yang aneh dengan obrolan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tak beres dengan hatinya. Jangan katakan kalau Siwon ingin mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Tidak. Bukan berkencan, tapi jalan-jalan.

"Kau mau, kan menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?"

"Ya...kemana saja."

Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak betah dengan obrolan mereka berdua berdiri dan pergi dari sana. Sungmin merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Kyuhyun. Selain sering melamun, Kyuhyun juga suka pergi seenaknya saat ia dan Siwon sedang mengobrol. Seperti tadi contohnya.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah pusat permainan yang dikenal orang-orang dengan nama Lotte World. Sungmin memang menerima ajakan Siwon saat di sekolah tadi.

Mereka berdua sedang menaiki wahana kincir raksasa atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama Bianglala. Hari semakin senja dan mereka berdua menikmati tenggelamnya matahari dari kincir raksasa tersebut.

Indah.

Itulah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sungmin saat ia menyaksikan tenggelamnya matahari. Tidak perlu pergi ke pantai jika bisa menyaksikan matahari tenggelam dari sini.

Setelah puas bermain, Sungmin mengajak Siwon untuk pulang. Ya berhubung hari sudah gelap juga. Siwon menuruti Sungmin. Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil yang sebentar lagi akan mengatarkan mereka berdua pulang.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Siwon ikut turun dari mobil untuk melihat apakah Sungmin benar-benar sudah masuk rumah atau tidak. Dan dia juga ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis manis berambut sebahu itu.

"Min.."

Sungmin yang ingin mengunci pintu gerbang rumahnya terdiam dan menyahuti panggilan Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min-ah." Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon membuat Sungmin diam. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kecewa. Siwon sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin menatapnya begitu.

Sungmin tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Setelah ia mengunci pintu gerbang rumahnya, gadis itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Siwon dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Sungmin jelas-jelas menolaknya. Dengan meninggalkannya begitu, Siwon sangat tahu kalau Sungmin menolak perasaannya. Dengan rasa sakit di hatinya, Siwon pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer berwarna merah muda miliknya. Setelah kering, gadis itu duduk di kasurnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia menyentuh ikon telepon berwarna hijau pada layar yang menampilkan nama Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia malah menelepon Kyuhyun.

Tersambung.

Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat telepon dari Sungmin. Lelaki itu sedang bermain pspnya dengan volume yang cukup keras. Suara nada dering ponselnya kalah dengan suara pspnya. Kyuhyun sedang melampiaskan emosinya pada game tak berdaya itu. Kyuhyun sengaja menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di pspnya itu dengan kencang. Ia tidak peduli jika pspnya itu rusak. Yang penting emosinya telah tersalurkan.

Sungmin melempar ponselnya ke kasur empuknya itu. Dia kesal karena panggilannya itu tidak dijawab. Sungmin merebahkan dirinya dan tak lama gadis itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun nekat pergi ke makam ibunya. Ayahnya sudah memperingati bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap pergi.

Sesampainya di makam sang ibu, air mata Kyuhyun tumpah seketika. Ia berlutut di samping makam ibunya. Kyuhyun mengelus nisan ibunya. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Eomma.. aku merindukanmu.." Suara serak Kyuhyun cukup meramaikan pemakaman yang sepi itu.

"Eomma.. aku punya masalah lagi. Aku... tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku... butuh bantuan eomma."

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan makam sang ibu seolah-olah makam itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Eomma.. aku payah dalam memilih. Dan sekarang aku dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang sulit. Tolong beritahu aku apa yang harus aku pilih. Sahabatku atau cintaku?"

Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam tangisnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan mengelus lembut pundaknya. Kyuhyun menelusuri pemilik tangan itu. Ternyata Sungmin.

"Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Sungmin baru pertama kalinya melihat Kyuhyun serapuh itu. Dalam pandangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun itu orang yang kuat. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun tidak sekuat yang ia kira jika sudah berhubungan dengan ibunya. Sungmin juga baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki seorang ibu.

"Kyu, sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju. Lebih baik kita segera pulang." Ajak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih diam di tempat. Lelaki itu memang ingin pulang karena ia tidak mau mati kedinginan, tetapi ia masih merindukan ibunya. Walaupun Kyuhyun memasang wallpaper foto almarhum ibunya di ponsel, ia tetap merindukan sosok ibunya. Sosok nyata sang ibu yang selalu menemani Kyuhyun dalam suka maupun duka.

Salju turun semakin banyak. Sungmin yang tidak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun langsung menarik lelaki itu menjauh dari makam. Kyuhyun tidak protes. Dia tetap diam seperti sebelumnya.

Kini mereka telah berada di dalam mobil Sungmin. Sungmin memang bisa menyetir kendaraan. Umurnya juga sudah 17 tahun. Setelah mengunci pintu, badai salju datang. Sungmin memandangi badai itu dari kaca depan mobilnya. Tak mungkin ia menerobos badai.

Sungmin merasakan sebelah tangannya digenggam. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Sorot matanya menampakkan kesedihan. Ingin Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak tega.

"Aku mohon biarkan seperti ini, Ming. Sebentar saja."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Lama-lama Sungmin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun makin panas. Dan selanjutnya muka Kyuhyun yang pucat. Sungmin benar-benar khawatir. Diletakkannya punggung tangan Sungmin pada dahi Kyuhyun.

Panas.

Kyuhyun memang sudah tertidur daritadi. Sungmin pikir lelaki itu kelelahan ternyata karena dia sakit. Badai belum juga berakhir. Sungmin melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Kyuhyun. Genggaman Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sudah terlepas sejak gadis itu melepaskan jaketnya. Sungmin mencoba menghangatkan Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan meniupinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Badai sudah berakhir dan Sungmin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Saat ia ingin membetulkan posisi duduknya, Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau kedua tangannya digenggam Sungmin. Karena pergerakan itu Sungmin terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?" Suara serak bangun tidur Sungmin terdengar jelas di dalam mobil itu.

"Iya.. belum lama." Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Badannya terasa panas. Bahkan kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata karena saking panasnya suhu tubuh lelaki itu.

Sungmin tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil tersebut. Kyuhyun bingung melihat Sungmin mengendarai mobil itu bukan ke arah rumah mereka, tetapi ke arah lain.

"Kau mau kemana, Ming?"

"Aku mau membawamu ke rumah sakit. Badanmu panas. Dan... ya, aku sedang khawatir sekarang. Lebih baik kau tidur. Setelah sampai akan kubangunkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Sungmin khawatir padanya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun senang. Kyuhyun memandangi pemandangan sepanjang jalan melalui kaca samping. Tak lama Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

"Kyu.. kita sudah sampai." Sungmin mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya itu. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menguap sebentar. Lalu ia turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Setelah memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, mereka berdua pun pulang. Sungmin bersyukur karena Kyuhyun hanya terkena demam biasa bukan penyakit yang berbahaya.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil sedan berwarna putih itu. Sebelum Sungmin menjalankan mobilnya itu, Kyuhyun ingin berterima kasih padanya.

"Ming, terima kasih telah khawatir padaku dan membawaku ke dokter."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kyu. Aku senang bisa membantu orang lain."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Sungmin membalas senyuman itu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sungmin menyadari kalau Kyuhyun makin lama makin mendekati dirinya. Sungmin langsung mundur. Kyuhyun tersadar dan langsung meminta maaf. Tentu saja Sungmin memaafkannya. Setelah itu suasana menjadi canggung. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai bicara. Suasana canggung itu tetap berlangsung sampai Kyuhyun turun dari mobil setelah sampai rumahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun. Gadis itu ingin menjenguk sahabatnya. Dengan berbekal buah-buahan, Sungmin memencet bel yang berada di samping pagar rumah Kyuhyun. Setelah berbicara lumayan lama di interkom, akhirnya Sungmin diperbolehkan masuk.

Gadis itu sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Warna biru mendominasi kamar tersebut. Kesimpulannya adalah Kyuhyun menyukai warna biru.

Kyuhyun masih tidur di atas kasurnya. Ayah Kyuhyun sebelumnya memberitahu Sungmin kalau suhu tubuh Kyuhyun semakin panas. Didekatinya Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Sungmin meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun. Benar apa yang dikatakan ayah Kyuhyun. Suhu tubuh Kyuhyun meningkat.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang menaruh buah-buahan di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Senyum terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hampir saja menjatuhkan buah-buahan bawaannya kalau saja tidak ada tangan Kyuhyun yang membantu menahanya. Sungmin tentu saja kaget. Setahu dia Kyuhyun sedang tertidur pulas tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Ming. Aku memang sudah puas tidur, jadi ya terbangun."

"Aku kira aku penyebab kau terjaga. Oh, iya. Kenapa kau bisa makin panas? Kau meminum obat dari dokter yang semalam, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia memang meminum obat penurun demam yang diberikan dokter semalam. Sayangnya panas itu tidak mau hilang dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, Ming."

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Kau ini bagaimana. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan, oke? Tapi harus dimakan sampai habis."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa habis."

"Kalau tidak habis aku akan membantumu menghabiskan makanan itu."

Setelahnya, Sungmin langsung beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun menuju dapur. Dia membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun. Orang sakit memang makanannya itu, kan? Tapi Sungmin akan membuat bubur yang enak untuk orang sakit.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun sambil membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Kyuhyun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur.

Sungmin menyerahkan sendok pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan mangkuknya ia pegang sendiri. Perlahan demi perlahan bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan akhirnya habis. Sungmin menaruh mangkuk tersebut di atas nampan dan memberikan Kyuhyun segelas air putih.

"Buburnya enak sekali, Ming." Puji Kyuhyun setelah menelan air putih yang berada di mulutnya.

"Hehe terima kasih. Setelah ini jangan lupa minum obatmu. Aku harus pergi. Ayah dan ibuku menungguku."

Tangan Sungmin yang ingin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun terhenti saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ming... ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu. Tapi... setelah ini kumohon kau jangan menghindar dariku."

"Katakan saja, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Setelah keberanian itu terkumpul, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Ming."

.

.

.

Sungmin mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dua orang sahabatnya mengatakan padanya kalau mereka mencintai dirinya. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa sama-sama menyukai aku? Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mulai lelah karena kegiatan mondar-mandirnya itu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Sungmin ingin tidur sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, gadis itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merenungkan perkataan Sungmin tadi siang sebelum gadis itu pergi dari kamarnya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, aku menghargainya. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Kyu. Tenang saja, setelah ini aku tidak akan menghindarimu. Kau boleh mencintaiku tapi jangan memaksaku untuk membalas cintamu dan kau juga jangan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak."

Jangan memaksaku untuk membalas cintamu.

Maksudnya apa? Kyuhyun masih belum paham maksud perkataan Sungmin yang satu itu. Bisa jadi Sungmin tidak akan mau mencintainya karena dia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya. Dan bisa juga Sungmin tidak mau dipaksa untuk mencintai dirinya karena Sungmin membutuhkan waktu untuk membalas cintanya.

"Sungmin mungkin butuh waktu untuk membalas perasaanku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan percaya dirinya.

.

.

.

Kibum tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Siwon disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Lelaki itu seperti mayat hidup. Pandangannya kosong. Kibum jadi teringat masalah Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin Siwon telah mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin? Tapi tidak mungkin.

Kibum mengajak Siwon untuk mampir ke salah satu tempat makan yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Siwon hanya menuruti. Kibum tidak heran jika Siwon jarang bicara. Memang Siwon orangnya jarang bicara dari dulu.

"Won-ah, kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedang mendapat masalah, ya?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk menyahuti.

"Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu itu padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Akhirnya Siwon mau berbicara. Dia menceritakan kalau dia menyukai Sungmin. Tidak. Mencintai Sungmin. Dan Sungmin menolak cintanya. Kibum jadi merasa tak enak pada Siwon. Disatu sisi dia senang karena Kyuhyun masih mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, tapi disisi lain dia kasihan pada Siwon.

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, Won-ah. Sungmin itu cinta pertamamu. Cinta pertama memang sulit untuk dilupakan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kurasa kau harus belajar mengikhlaskan kalau Sungmin tidak membalas cintamu. Dan kau juga harus belajar perlahan-lahan melupakan dia."

"Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakannya."

"Tadi, kan sudah aku katakan. Perlahan bukan langsung."

"Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan dengan baik."

"Tidak apa. Sekarang aku mau memesan makanan. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Cordon Bleu Steak. Minumnya Lemonade." Ujar Siwon setelah melihat-lihat buku pesanan.

Kibum memanggil pelayan yang kebetulan melintas di depannya. Setelah Kibun memesan dan si pelayan mengulangi pesanannya, pelayan itu segera pergi ke belakang sambil membawa buku pesanan.

Sekitar lima sampai tujuh menit, pesanan mereka berdua telah datang. Siwon memperhatikan Kibum yang mulai memakan makanan pesanan gadis itu. Kibum yang merasa diperhatikan, bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Siwon masih memperhatikan Kibum. Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak menyadari kalau Kibum bertanya padanya. Karena tak dijawab, Kibum kembali melanjutkan makannya. Suara ponsel Siwon yang cukup kencang itu berhasil membuat si pemilik tersadar. Siwon membuka ponselnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak suka dengan pesan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun padanya. Selera makannya langsung turun seketika. Amarah mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Kibum yang menyadari gelagat Siwon menaruh pisau dan garpunya. Kibum meminum Lemon Tea Ice-nya dan menepuk pelan tangan Siwon.

"Ada apa?"

Siwon tak langsung menjawab. Dia menetralkan emosinya terlebih dahulu. Kibum tetap menunggu sampai Siwon mau menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kyuhyun. Dia mengirimiku pesan berisi pengakuan kalau dia menyukai Sungmin."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

**this is the chapter 5! semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan, ne? makasih buat readers yang setia nunggu ff ini update dan juga readers yang review^^ review dari kalian membantu aku dalam menyeselesaikan ff ini, so maukah kalian review lagi? :)**

**borntobesnower: pemilihan kelas disini ga berdasarkan peringkat tapi secara acak. jadi biar setiap kelas adil. gitu hehe**

_**Thanks to:**_

**JeongHyun137, kiikyunnie, Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137, dewi. k. tubagus, Guest, abilhikmah, beebee ming, chominhyun, PaboGirl, choleerann, KyuMinElfcloud, Shin, anakyumin, SEungyo, hanna, jihyunelf, jouley. peetz, Anggunyu, Guest, borntobesnower, missapple05, Sera Lee, Snow1215, ajid kyumin**

**Dan**

**Silent readers**

***mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen name kalian**


	7. Chapter 6: Kyuhyun's Choice

**_Between Friendship and Love_**

**_._**

**_KyuMin_**

**_._**

**_EYD berantakan, amatir, typo(s), GS, OOC, DLDR_**

**_._**

**_This fanfiction belongs to me but the characters belong to themselves_**

**_._**

Demam Kyuhyun telah sembuh. Sekarang lelaki itu sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, kecuali sekolah. Mereka sedang dalam masa liburan. Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi itu buru-buru mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Setelah pakaian terpasang rapi pada tubuhnya, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Lelaki itu segera mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Jadi kau sudah memilih, Kyuhyun?" Itu suara Kibum. Memang Kyuhyun tidak melihat nama si penelepon. Dia sedang buru-buru.

"Memilih apa?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang. "Kau sudah memilih cintamu atau persahabatanmu?"

Memilih diantara keduanya itu? Haruskah ia memilih salah satu diantara kedua pilihan tersebut?

"Jangan katakan kalau kau masih bimbang. Kurasa kau telah memilih. Kau memilih Sungmin."

"Aku belum memilih siapapun."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengirimi pesan pengakuanmu pada Siwon kemarin? Kau tahu? Siwon kecewa padamu. Kau dianggap merebut orang yang ia cintai."

"Aku merebut Sungmin darinya, begitu? Apa-apaan dia?! Dia, kan tahu kalau aku memang menyukai Sungmin dari awal. Meskipun aku masih mengelak saat itu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kemarin dia bilang padaku. Memang awalnya Siwon mengiramu menyukai Sungmin, tapi karena kebodohanmu saat acara ulang tahun sekolah yang mengatakan kalau lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu untukku, jadi dia pikir dia salah. Menurutnya kau masih menyukaiku."

Semua karena kebodohan Kyuhyun. Itu benar. Kyuhyun yang lamban dalam memahami perasaannya sendiri dan hal paling bodoh yang membuat lelaki itu kesal adalah saat acara ulang tahun sekolah. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa dia berkata begitu. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu berteriak.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah?!"

Kyuhyun langsung meminta maaf pada Kibum. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau dirinya sedang menerima telepon. Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja belajarnya.

_Benarkah aku telah memilih Sungmin?_

.

.

.

Siwon mengajak Kibum untuk bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Siwon sudah datang daritadi, tetapi Kibum belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Siwon melihat arlojinya. Sudah lima belas menit menunggu dan yang ditunggu belum datang. Untung saja Siwon itu penyabar.

Empat menit kemudian Kibum akhirnya tiba. Gadis itu mengejutkan Siwon yang sedang duduk di trotoar dengan kopi panas di tangannya.

"Ya! Kibum-ah! Untung saja kopi ini tidak tumpah ke bajuku."

"Hehe maaf, maaf. Kau sudah lama menunggu, ya?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum membuat Siwon mendengus kasar. Kibum tahu kalau dirinya telat selama sembilan belas menit. Namun gadis itu ingin memastikan apakah Siwon bosan atau tidak karena menunggunya. Jika lelaki itu menjawab iya, berarti dia bosan. Jika tidak, ya tidak bosan.

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu. Dia memasuki mobilnya dan memberi kode pada Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Kibum yang mengerti pun segera masuk ke mobil Siwon.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. Kibum yang menyuruh Siwon untuk pergi ke rumah Sungmin. Siwon tadinya tidak mau, tetapi karena bujukan dan komentar-komentar lainnya yang memberi motivasi, akhirnya Siwon mau.

Kibum yang sudah turun terlebih dulu segera memencet bel rumah besar itu. Suara bel menggema diseluruh rumah bahkan sampai halaman. Belum ada tanda-tanda pintu pagar terbuka. Kibum memutuskan untuk memencet bel lagi.

Tak lama datang seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah pelayan rumah. Wanita yang sudah berumur itu mempersilahkan Kibum dan Siwon untuk masuk setelah ia membuka gerbang.

Kini mereka berdua telah duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumah itu. Tak lama Sungmin datang sambil membawa minuman untuk mereka. Sungmin sudah terbiasa mandiri. Sejak ditinggal adik tersayangnya, Sungmin menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Dulu Sungmin terkenal sebagai anak manja di rumah. Adik lelakinya, Sungjin, yang memanjakan sang kakak. Sungjin selalu memanjakan Sungmin meskipun ayah dan ibunya melarang. Menurut Sungjin wajar jika perempuan manja. Karena terlalu dimanjakan, Sungmin pun menjadi malas dan agak kurang ajar.

Sungmin menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan bisa dibilang cuek, karena Sungjin juga. Kematian Sungjin membuat Sungmin terpuruk. Empat tahun lalu kecelakaan hebat menimpa keluarganya. Saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan, mobil yang mereka tumpangi tidak sengaja tertabrak truk besar dari belakang. Karena truk itu masih berjalan, otomatis mobil tersebut ikut jalan dan menabrak mobil lain yang berada di depan. Semua penumpang dan supir selamat, kecuali Sungjin. Dia meninggal di tempat karena tergencet.

Kembali pada Sungmin yang sudah duduk di depan Siwon dan Kibum. "Ada apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Sungmin ramah. Perkiraan Siwon adalah Sungmin akan memutuskan pertemanan mereka karena ungkapan rasa cintanya pada gadis itu dan Sungmin akan menjauhinya. Ternyata tidak. Sungmin tidak berbuat begitu.

Kibum melirik ke arah Siwon yang masih terdiam. Tangan kanannya menyenggol Siwon. Kibum menyuruh Siwon untuk berbicara. Namun Siwon masih tetap diam.

"Kami -maksudku, aku kesini untuk menemani Siwon. Ya, dia butuh penjelasan kenapa kau malah pergi begitu saja setelah Siwon mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Kibum tahu soal itu. Atau mungkin Siwon yang memberitahunya. Sungmin memanggil Siwon yang sedaritadi diam sambil mengamati lantai rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah. Maaf karena waktu itu aku malah pergi begitu saja. Aku bingung. Aku harus merespon apa padamu saat itu. Jujur saja selama ini belum ada laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kecuali kau-"

"-dan Kyuhyun." Potong Siwon.

Sungmin terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Siwon mengetahuinya. "Kau tahu?"

"Jelas saja aku tahu. Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya padaku."

_Untuk apa Kyuhyun memberitahu Siwon? Agar terjadi perang, begitu? Bodoh sekali Cho Kyuhyun itu._

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hm... maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Siwon-ah.." ucap Sungmin sehalus mungkin agar tak menyakiti Siwon.

"Karena kau telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, kan?"

Tak hanya Sungmin yang terkejut, Kibum juga. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap Siwon yang masih saja betah memandangi lantai rumah itu. Baru saja Sungmin ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, seseorang datang.

"Kyuhyun?" Suara Kibum berhasil membuat Sungmin dan Siwon mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kini mereka bertiga menatap seseorang yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Siwon dengan tangannya yang mulai terkepal.

"Aku ingin menjemput Sungmin-"

"-sudah kuduga." Siwon tertawa sinis. Ketiga sahabatnya itu mulai merasa ada yang tak beres. Kemudian Siwon berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Tanpa pamit pada si pemilik rumah, Siwon memasuki mobilnya dan pergi.

"Acara hari ini dibatalkan saja." Ujar Sungmin kembali duduk di kursi. "Hari ini memang aku dan Kyuhyun akan pergi, tapi tidak berdua. Kami ingin mengajak kau, Kibum dan Siwon. Sayangnya ada yang salah paham."

"Maaf, Min.."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kibum-ah. Aku juga yang salah. Diawal aku tidak menjelaskan pada kau dan Siwon."

Karena acara pergi bersama dibatalkan, Kyuhyun dan Kibum pamit pulang. Setelah kepulangan mereka, Sungmin berlari ke kamar tidurnya, lalu mengunci pintu kamar itu. Di dalam, Sungmin sedang menangis. Itulah mengapa dia tidak mau jika menjalin pertemanan dengan laki-laki. Ujung-ujungnya pasti ada yang menyukai dirinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin, ini sudah kedua kalinya. Masih ingat cerita dichapter 3? Dimana Sungmin menceritakan kisah sedihnya pada Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki teman smp Sungmin juga punya sahabat dan mereka bertiga berteman. Sungmin menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya pada teman lelaki yang merupakan sahabat dari orang yang hampir menodainya itu. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bersahabat lagi.

Sekarang, Sungmin kembali menjadi pelaku dimana ia memutuskan hubungan persahabatan antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Gadis itu tidak mau dianggap jahat. Ini memang bukan kesalahannya, tetapi dia tetap merasa bersalah. Dialah penyebab hancurnya persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

.

.

.

"Arggh!" Kyuhyun melempar helmnya sembarang. Cho Ahra, sang kakak, yang melihatnya langsung mengambil helm tersebut dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jika sedang marah jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada benda-benda mati, contohnya helm ini. Kau tahu kalau kau belum bisa mencari uang, kan? Kalau kau sudah bisa mencari uang, kau boleh membanting atau membuang barang sesukamu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Ahra menyerahkan helm itu pada Kyuhyun. Lalu gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan kakaknya itu. Membuang ataupun membanting barang saat marah memang tidak baik. Tapi itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun setelah ibunya meninggal.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di halaman depan rumahnya. Dia membuka galeri yang ada di ponselnya dan membuka salah satu foto di galeri tersebut. Foto dirinya bersama ketiga sahabatnya sedang tersenyum bahagia. Kyuhyun memperbesar wajah Siwon yang ada di foto tersebut. Lalu ia menggeser layar sedikit ke kiri dan ia mendapati wajah Sungmin.

"Kenapa jadi serumit ini?!"

.

.

.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata sejenak. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya dan kemudian suara sang ibu yang memanggil dirinya. Siwon beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Ada Kibum di bawah. Cepat kau turun." Setelahnya, sang ibu turun ke lantai satu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih betah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Siwon menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Dilihatnya sang ibu sedang bersenda gurau dengan Kibum. Siwon terpana melihat Kibum yang sedang tertawa.

Ternyata Kibum sangat cantik jika sedang tertawa. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

"Siwon-ie, kenapa melamun disitu? Cepat ke sini." Suara ibunya menyadarkan dirinya. Siwon pun segera beranjak dari tempat awalnya.

Setelah Siwon duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumahnya itu, ibunya permisi ke belakang. Kibum dan Siwon mempersilahkan. Dan kini tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di ruang tamu. Siwon menanyakan alasan kenapa Kibum datang ke rumahnya.

"Aku ke sini karena kau. Kau bodoh atau apa, sih? Jangan seperti itu jika sedang bertamu. Oh, iya. Ternyata Sungmin ingin mengajak kau, aku dan Kyuhyun pergi bersama. Dan kau langsung pulang begitu saja." Itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan Siwon atas kedatangan gadis itu ke rumahnya.

"Dan ada lagi. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau tahu? Aku jadi pulang sendiri." Ucap Kibum sebal

"Kau tidak bareng Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak langsung pulang. Katanya dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat rahasia. Berlebihan."

Siwon jadi merasa bersalah pada Kibum. Lelaki itu meminta maaf pada Kibum, "Maafkan aku, Kibum-ah..."

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah tak apa. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi bersenang-senang. Aku bosan melihatmu murung seperti itu."

Siwon terkejut. Baru pertama kalinya dia diajak pergi oleh seorang perempuan. Biasanya dia yang mengajak perempuan pergi. Tapi ada benarnya juga ajakan Kibum. Daripada dirinya harus mengurung diri, tidak makan dan terus bersedih, lebih baik bersenang-senang. Siwon mengiyakan ajakan Kibum. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan ke taman hiburan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan jaket tebalnya dan menggantung jaket tersebut di belakang pintu kamarnya. Dia sendirian di rumah. Ayahnya dan kakak perempuannya sedang keluar mencari uang. Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun, memang sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai manager. Kadang Kyuhyun berpikir ingin mengalahkan kakaknya itu. Kalau soal kecerdasan, Kyuhyun yang menang. Ahra juga cerdas, namun tak secerdas adik laki-lakinya. Yang membuat Kyuhyun iri dengan kakaknya adalah karena Ahra selalu beruntung.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sungmin. Saat nada sambung telah terdengar, Kyuhyun jadi teringat sesuatu. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa tahu kalau dirinya ada di pemakaman ibunya? Tak lama terdengar suara Sungmin diseberang sana.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Suara Sungmin serak. Seperti habis menangis.

"Kau habis menangis, Ming?"

Sungmin tak perlu menjawab. Dirinya tanpa sadar terisak pelan dan tentu saja terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau Sungmin habis -tidak- sedang menangis.

"Kau kenapa menangis, Ming?"

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Sungmin kembali menangis diseberang sana. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya karena Sungmin berbicara sambil menangis.

Lagi. Kyuhyun kembali melihat -tidak- mendengar Sungmin menangis. Ingin Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan menenangkan gadis itu. Tapi tidak. Kyuhyun akan semakin terluka jika melihat Sungmin menangis dihadapannya. Mendengar saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit.

"Uljima.." Hanya kata itu yang dapat Kyuhyun keluarkan. Kyuhyun jadi teringat ibunya sewaktu sedang menelepon dirinya sambil menangis dan meminta maaf. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan untuk tidak menangis. Sama seperti ini.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun.." Isakan Sungmin semakin terdengar kencang dari seberang sana.

"Ming, kau kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku, kau dan Siwon jadi seperti itu."

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku. Aku yang salah, Ming. Jangan meminta maaf lagi, oke?"

Di seberang sana Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Seandainya saja Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya, pasti dia akan mengulangi perkataannya barusan.

"Ming, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Nanti kalau sudah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telepon, dia kembali berkata, "Dan satu lagi. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang salah." Setelahnya sambungan telepon terputus.

Kyuhyun duduk di kasurnya dan merenung. Sungmin yang jelas-jelas tidak bersalah sama sekali merasa sangat bersalah dan bahkan meminta maaf. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang membuat keadaan jadi rumit seperti itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku harus menemui Siwon." Kyuhyun mengambil jaket tebalnya yang ia gantung di belakang pintu. Setelah memastikan pintu rumah terkunci rapat, Kyuhyun pergi dengan motornya.

.

.

.

Sayangnya orang ingin Kyuhyun temui sedang berada di Everland bersama seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih seperti salju yang sedang mengambil gambar melalui kamera DSLRnya itu. Kibum sedang asyik dengan kegiatan potret-memotret. Everland adalah tempat kedua yang dia dan Siwon kunjungi.

Siwon memilih duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di belakang Kibum. Laki-laki itu tidak begitu suka fotografi bahkan tak mahir dalam mengambil gambar. Foto hasil jepretan Siwon selalu buram. Itu mengapa dirinya tak suka fotografi.

Kibum yang merasa puas dengan hasil jepretannya itu duduk disebelah Siwon. "Hei, Won-ah. Mau mencoba foto?" Kibum menyerahkan kameranya itu pada Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku tidak mahir dalam memotret, Kibum-ah. Kau bahkan telah mengetahuinya dari dulu."

Kibum tertawa. Gadis itu memang tahu kalau Siwon tidak mahir dalam hal memotret. Tapi jika memotret diri sendiri sepertinya Siwon juaranya.

"Tapi kalau selca kau jagonya, ya?" Ledek Kibum yang setelahnya gadis itu tertawa. Siwon memasang wajah cemberutnya. Tawa Kibum makin menjadi.

"Berhenti tertawa, Kibum-ah!"

Bukannya berhenti, tawa gadis itu makin meledak-ledak. Siwon yang sudah kesal mengambil roti yang ada dalam saku jaketnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Kibum yang masih menganga lebar itu. Kibum tersedak karena ulah Siwon. Sekarang gantian Siwon yang tertawa.

"Ya! Kau ingin membuatku mati tersedak, eoh?!" Omel Kibum setelah menelan roti yang ukurannya bisa dibilang besar mengambil air minumnya dari dalam tas berwarna putih itu dan meminumnya.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti tertawa juga." Ujar Siwon. Laki-laki itu memberikan tanda damai dengan jarinya. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah sana cepat memotret. Aku ingin tahu apakah ada perubahan atau tidak." Kibum menyerahkan kameranya pada Siwon yang langsung menerimanya.

"Kalau blur jangan ditertawakan." Siwon berdiri dan mendekati salah satu pohon yang ada di sana. Setelah itu dia mengambil gambar pohon tersebut. Siwon kecewa dengan hasil jepretannya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan bagaimana hasilnya?

Siwon kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menyerahkan kamera itu pada pemiliknya. Kibum melihat hasil jepretan Siwon dan tak lama gadis itu tertawa. Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Mau kuajarkan caranya?" Tawar Kibum pada Siwon. Terlihat laki-laki itu sedang berpikir.

"Jangan kebanyakan berpikir. Kau mau atau tidak?"

Siwon akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Kibum menarik tangan Siwon dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan untuk mencari objek yang tepat untuk diambil.

"Kau lihat pohon yang ada disebelah sana?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk pohon yang ia maksud. Siwon mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi salju yang ada di atas daun yang ada di sana akan jatuh. Kau coba ambil gambar itu." Kibum kembali menunjuk daun yang dia maksud. Siwon melihatnya dan benar. Salju yang ada di atasnya akan turun.

"Arahkan kamera pada daun itu. Kau atur jarak yang ingin kau ambil." Siwon mengikuti arahan yang diberikan Kibum. Dia mulai mengarahkan kamera itu pada daun tersebut. Lalu Siwon mengatur jarak yang diinginkan.

"Setelah ketemu jarak yang tepat, kau tahan nafasmu. Cari fokus yang tepat. Kau masih terus menahan nafasmu sampai kau menjepretnya. Setelah selesai mengambil gambar itu, kau boleh bernafas lagi."

Siwon kembali mengikuti arahan yang diberikan Kibum padanya. Setelah dirasa tepat, Siwon mulai mengambil gambar daun itu.

"Ada lagi. Saat kau akan mengambil gambar, kau tidak boleh langsung menekan tombol itu dengan cepat. Tekan dengan perlahan dan kau masih harus menahan nafasmu."

Siwon mulai menekan tombol yang digunakan untuk mengambil gambar. Ia tekan dengan perlahan dan akhirnya..

Jepret!

Siwon melihat hasil fotonya. Berhasil. Dia berhasil memotret salju yang turun dari daun itu. Hasilnya juga lumayan bagus. Kibum yang melihatnya juga puas. Tidak sia-sia dia mengajarkan Siwon. Setelah itu Siwon jadi terus memotret apa saja yang ingin dia foto.

Timbul ide jahil Siwon. Saat Kibum sedang memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Siwon mengarahkan kamera ke arah Kibum.

"Kibum-ah."

Kibum menoleh dan bunyi kamera yang sedang memotret itu terdengar. Siwon tertawa melihat wajah Kibum yang dia ambil. Kibum menatap tajam Siwon.

"Awas kau, Choi Siwon!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah setelah tahu kalau Siwon tidak ada di rumahnya. Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Dia ingin menghubungi Sungmin. Diambilnya ponsel hitam miliknya dan ia mulai menghubungi Sungmin. Tersambung, tetapi tak diangkat oleh Sungmin.

Setelah cukup lama menghubungi Sungmin yang tak diangkat itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sungmin. Laki-laki itu kembali memakai helmnya dan meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin sedang pergi ke pemakaman, Kyuhyun-ah."

_Pemakaman? Siapa yang meninggal?_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, ibu Sungmin kembali berbicara, "Adiknya Sungmin yang meninggal."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, Ahjumma. Saya permisi."

Kyuhyun sudah berada di jalanan dengan motornya. Ia jadi rindu pada ibunya. Kyuhyun memutar arah tujuannya dari rumah ke pemakaman.

Lelaki itu telah sampai di parkiran pemakaman. Sebelum memasuki pemakaman, Kyuhyun membeli sebuket bunga untuk ibunya. Setelahnya dia mulai berjalan masuk ke pemakaman.

Ketika hampir dekat dengan makam sang ibu, Kyuhyun melihat seorang gadis sedang menunduk di samping sebuah makam. Makam itu tepat berada di depan makam ibunya. Kyuhyun merasa seperti mengenal sosok gadis itu. Dan benar saja, tak lama gadis itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu pemakaman.

Itu Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin.." Merasa dipanggil, Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"Kau rindu pada eommamu, ya?" Tebakan Sungmin benar. Kyuhyun sedang rindu pada ibunya. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau selalu benar tentangku, Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Mau pulang bersama nanti?" Tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku ke sini membawa mobil. Jadi, tidak mungkin kalau aku meninggalkan mobil, ya kan? Haha."

Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin sedang mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapannya. Sayang sekali usaha Sungmin gagal. Kyuhyun tahu gadis itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Dia habis menangis dan air matanya membekas dikedua pipinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, Kyu." Setelah Kyuhyun mengiyakan, Sungmin pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin. Setelah sungmin benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah makam ibunya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah di tahun ajaran baru. Sekolah kembali ramai dengan murid-murid dan guru-guru yang sudah berada di sana.

Ruang osis sedang ramai. Mereka sedang memberikan kejutan untuk sang ketua yang berulang tahun tiga minggu yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal satu Januari.

Tak hanya di ruang osis, Sungmin juga mendapat kejutan ketika menginjakkan kakinya di kelas. Sungmin berterima kasih pada teman-temannya.

Sungmin merasakan suasana mendadak canggung setelah ia duduk di kursinya. Jelas saja, serong tempat duduknya itu adalah tempat duduk Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka berdua sedaritadi tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Rasa bersalah itu kembali hinggap di hati Sungmin.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mereka berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin hanya untuk membeli makanan yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh mereka dan juga minuman yang hangat. Salju masih turun diluar.

Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya. Hari ini ia akan mengaku pada Siwon secara langsung. Lelaki itu telah memilih. Kyuhyun memilih Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga akan memberitahu Kibum setelahnya.

Siwon sedang bersama Kibum di kantin. Mereka sedang bersenda gurau di sana sambil sesekali memakan makanan yang mereka beli. Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya. Setelah dirasa seluruh keberaniannya telah terkumpul, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya.

Kini Kyuhyun telah berada di samping meja dimana Siwon dan Kibum berada. Kibum langsung menyapa Kyuhyun dan menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk bergabung. Namun Kyuhyun menolak. Kyuhyun beralih pada Siwon yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Aku akan mengakuinya, Siwon-ah. Aku menyukai Sungmin. Bahkan telah mencintainya. Setelah ini terserah kau mau mengataiku apapun atau bahkan menjauhiku. Aku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku telah menyukai orang yang kau sukai. Itu tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat, iya kan?"

Siwon tetap diam tak merespon. Kibum jadi kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menangis sekarang juga. Didiamkan seperti itu rasanya tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Kyu." Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Aku yang salah. Dan soal menyukai Sungmin. Kau yang telah lebih dulu menyukainya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku malah menyukai orang yang sama. Perasaan sukaku itu tidak dapat ditahan, Kyu. Awalnya memang sudah kutahan, tapi makin lama perasaan itu semakin membesar dan akhirnya aku tak dapat menahannya."

Siwon berdiri dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan menjauhimu atau pun mengataimu apapun itu. Kita tetap sahabat. Dan kita akan selalu bersama. Tidak ada lagi yang harus kita sembunyikan."

Setelah berkata demikian, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun terlihat senang. Ia tetap bersahabat dengan Siwon. Dan sampai nanti pun akan tetap begitu.

"Kyuhyun. Kejarlah Sungmin sampai dapat. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Jangan pernah mengatakan kata menyerah. Kalau sampai kau mengatakannya, kau bukan sahabatku lagi."

Kyuhyun bingung dengan Siwon. Siwon menyuruh dirinya untuk mengejar Sungmin. Apa mungkin Siwon sudah tidak menyukai Sungmin? Tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau mau Sungmin direbut yang lain?"

"Aku hanya bingung, Won-ah. Kenapa kau menyuruhku seperti itu. Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Sungmin lagi?"

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Dia hanya pantas denganmu. Dan aku telah mempunyai seorang kekasih."

Kyuhyun terkejut. "Kekasih? Sejak kapan? Dan siapa dia?"

"Iya. Sejak liburan sekolah. Dia itu taksiranmu dulu."

"Kibum?!"

"Hei, Kyu. Tak perlu sampai seterkejut itu. Kau jelek tahu." Kibum tertawa setelah mengejek sahabatnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku serius tahu. Bagaimana bisa? Kibum, kan tak normal."

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku tak normal, Cho?" Kibum tak terima dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mengatai dirinya.

"Ya habis kau tak pernah bercerita tentang seorang laki-laki. Dan sepertinya kau tidak menyukai laki-laki. Kukira kau lesbi ternyata tidak."

"Aku memang tidak pernah menceritakan soal siapa orang yang kusukai pada siapapun. Cukup aku yang tahu. Dan dulu memang aku tak suka pada siapapun. Kau tahu? Cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa. Pada saat liburan, aku sering bersama Siwon. Awalnya, sih memang biasa saja. Tetapi kelamaan aku rasa aku menyukainya."

"Kau tidak malu mengatakan itu?"

"Untuk apa malu? Orangnya saja sudah tahu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membeli makanan dan membawanya ke meja tempat dimana dia dan kedua sahabatnya itu duduk tadi. Mereka bertiga pun makan bersama.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah berada di lapangan parkir sekolah. Sungmin masih terus berbicara soal Siwon dan Kibum yang menjadi sepasang kekasih itu. Kyuhyun malas membahasnya. Laki-laki itu sudah bosan. Pasalnya Sungmin sedaritadi membicarakan itu terus.

"Sekarang pakai helmmu dan naik ke motor." Kyuhyun menyerahkan helm merah muda pada Sungmin. Sungmin memakainya dan menaiki motor Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sepi itu.

.

.

.

Motor berwarna hitam milik Kyuhyun itu telah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. Sungmin pun turun dari motor dan menyerahkan helm pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Kyuhyun ingin melakukan hal yang dirasa cukup gila baginya. Disepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun memang memikirkan hal itu. Tapi ia takut Sungmin akan menjauhinya.

Hati dan tubuh Kyuhyun berlawanan. Hatinya mengatakan jangan melakukannya, tetapi tubuhnya mengatakan iya. Kyuhyun turun dari motornya. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan Sungmin menoleh. Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapat setelahnya. Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya. Mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar. Sungmin langsung menarik dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Ming. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol keinginannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia mengikuti hatinya bukan keinginannya.

Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah gerbang itu berhasil di buka dan telah ia kunci kembali. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bodoh saat ini. Ia tahu setelah ini Sungmin akan menjauhinya.

"Kau bodoh, Cho. Kau bodoh!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**selesai juga chapter 6nya!^^ aku ingin mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan^^ tak lupa terima kasih buat readers semuanyaa~ semoga ga bosen sama ceritanya, ya? oh, iya. selamat liburan juga!^^ makasih buat readers yang udah review, kalo gitu boleh minta reviewnya lagi? :)**

_**Thanks to:**_

**JeongHyun137, kiikyunnie, Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137, dewi. k. tubagus, Guest, abilhikmah, beebee ming, chominhyun, PaboGirl, choleerann, KyuMinElfcloud, Shin, anakyumin, SEungyo, hanna, jihyunelf, jouley. peetz, Anggunyu, Guest, borntobesnower, missapple05, Sera Lee, Snow1215, ajid kyumin, kyuxmine, ratu kyuhae, melee, **

**Dan**

**Silent readers**

***mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen name kalian**


	8. Chapter 7: Illegitimate Child

_**Between Friendship and Love**_

_**.**_

**_KyuMin_**

**_._**

**_EYD berantakan, typo(s), amatir, GS, OOC, DLDR_**

**_._**

**_This fanfiction belongs to me but the characters belong to themselves_**

**_._**

Siwon membuka kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Kibum. Kibum membalas lambaian tangan itu. Setelah Siwon pergi, Kibum memasuki rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah, Kibum terkejut dengan kedatangan kakak perempuannya yang menyambut dirinya dengan amat tidak mengenakan. Kibum paling tidak suka kalau kakaknya kembali ke Korea. Bukannya gimana-gimana, tapi selama kakaknya itu ada di Korea hidup Kibum tak senang.

"Adikku yang cantik ini sudah pulang rupanya. Senang kalau aku tak ada di rumah, bukan?" Kakak perempuan Kibum memang bermulut pedas. Sampai saat ini Kibum tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya itu sangat membencinya.

"Eonni... jam berapa eonni sampai di rumah?"

"Tidak perlu sok baik. Aku tahu kau senang kalau aku tak ada di rumah. Dengar, ya. Aku akan di Korea selamanya. Mulai besok aku satu sekolah denganmu bahkan satu kelas."

Kibum refleks mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Gadis itu sangat terkejut. Satu kelas katanya? Satu rumah saja sudah tidak menyenangkan apalagi satu kelas. Umur keduanya hanya terpaut satu tahun. Kibum lebih muda tentunya.

"Kau kaget, ya? Dengar, ya adikku yang selalu disayang appa dan eomma. Mulai besok bawakan tasku dari rumah sampai kelas. Mengerti?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Ingin rasanya gadis itu menangis. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung lengan seragam sekolahnya.

Merasa diacuhkan, sang kakak mulai naik pitam. "Kau dengar tidak, Kim Kibum?! Atau kedua telingamu sudah tak berfungsi, hah?!"

"Aku dengar, eonni.."

"Kalau begitu jawab aku. Kau mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya?"

"Aku mengerti, eonni.."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak malam ini." Setelah berkata demikian, sang kakak pergi ke kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Kibum.

Air mata Kibum keluar begitu saja tanpa permisi setelah kepergian sang kakak. Selamanya kakaknya itu akan tinggal di sini. Selamanya juga dia akan menderita. Tidak. Tidak selamanya Kibum menderita. Setelah dia menikah nanti, Kibum akan pergi dari rumah ini. Tapi itu masih sangat lama, kan? Masih beberapa tahun lagi. Dan selama itu Kibum harus kuat menghadapi kakak perempuannya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menerus menghubungi ponsel Sungmin. Dan tak ada panggilan satu pun yang di jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai frustasi karena Sungmin tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dan ponselnya sendiri menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya. Ponsel hitam itu dia banting ke lantai. Untung saja ponsel itu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik walaupun layarnya agak retak.

Kyuhyun menatap dunia luar melalui jendela kamarnya. Salju masih menutupi pepohonan dan juga atap rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel itu. Satu pesan masuk dari Sungmin.

_Kenapa menghubungiku? Ada yang penting? Maaf aku tidak menjawab. Aku sedang mandi tadi hehe._

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dia pikir Sungmin akan marah karena tindakan bodohnya tadi saat di depan rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun membalas pesan itu. Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada gadis itu karena tindakan bodohnya. Dan Sungmin memaafkannya. Dia hanya kaget dan sedikit kecewa. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kecewa?

Kyuhyun menanyakan kenapa Sungmin kecewa. Sungmin menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun apa yang membuat Sungmin kecewa pada laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Setelah mendapat penjelasan, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia lupa bahwa dirinya tidak boleh berbuat macam-macam.

Setelah puas berkirim pesan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pergi keluar kamarnya dan menunggu kedatangan ayah dan kakaknya pulang setelah seharian bekerja.

.

.

.

Kibum merasa pegal pada tangan kirinya. Pasalnya dia membawa dua tas, miliknya dan milik kakaknya. Sang kakak memasuki kelas setelah guru yang mengajar mempersilahkan masuk. Lalu gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Kim Heechul. Kalian bisa memanggilku Heechul. Aku pindahan dari luar negeri. Senang bisa bertemu kalian."

Heechul terlihat sangat ramah dan baik jika seperti tadi. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Heechul tidak seperti itu. Kibum hanya bisa berharap sang kakak tidak mengacaukan hari-harinya di sekolah.

Heechul dipersilahkan duduk oleh guru yang sedang mengajar itu. Gadis itu memilih duduk tepat di belakang Kibum. Jujur saja Kibum ingin sekali Heechul duduk sangat jauh darinya. Tapi keinginannya harus ia buang jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

Sekarang semua sudah tahu kalau Kim Heechul adalah kakak dari Kim Kibum. Beberapa ada yang berpendapat bahwa mereka mirip, beberapa ada yang mengatakan tidak. Kebanyakan murid laki-laki mengatakan bahwa kedua kakak-beradik itu sama-sama cantik.

Kibum sedang bersama-sama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan pacarnya di kantin sekolah. Mereka sedang asyik bercanda. Itulah mereka. Jika sedang berkumpul pasti selalu seru dan menyenangkan. Sejenak Kibum melupakan penderitaannya. Kibum bersyukur mempunyai kedua sahabat dan kekasih yang selalu mengerti dirinya.

Disaat sedang seru-serunya bercanda, Heechul datang dan langsung menarik Kibum keluar kantin. Semua perhatian jadi tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sungmin merasa ada yang tak beres dengan kakak-beradik itu. Sungmin segera mengejar kakak-beradik itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Heechul membawa Kibum ke dalam kamar mandi perempuan yang kebetulan sedang kosong itu. Didorongnya kasar tubuh Kibum ke dinding. Kibum meringis saat punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Siapa bilang kau di sekolah bisa bersenang-senang, hah?!" Heechul meninggikan suaranya. Bukannya sengaja, tapi dia memang begitu jika sedang marah.

"Kau harus selalu bersamaku di sekolah. Karena kau adalah asisten -tidak, pembantuku. Kau tak boleh bersama teman-temanmu yang tadi. Kau hanya boleh bersama denganku!"

"Kim Kibum bukan pembantumu. Dia adikmu." Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi perempuan tempat dimana Kibum dan Heechul berada. Heechul memandang remeh Sungmin. Senyum miring tercetak jelas di wajah gadis bermulut pedas itu.

"Kau mau apa? Membela anak ini? Seharusnya yang kau bela itu aku! Bukan gadis menjijikkan seperti dia!"

"Apa untungnya aku membelamu, Kim Heechul-ssi?"

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya. Gadis itu memandang Kibum tajam. "Hei, Kibum-ah. Temanmu itu bertanya apa untungnya membelaku."

Tak lama datang Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Sebenarnya mereka berdua takut jika masuk. Bukan takut karena Heechul, tapi takut karena ini adalah kamar mandi perempuan.

"Bertambah lagi pahlawanmu, Kibum-ah." Heechul memandang tajam Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang baru saja datang.

"Tolong lepaskan dia. Jangan menekannya ke dinding." Mohon Siwon pada Heechul yang tertawa karena perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menekannya ke dinding?" Tanya Heechul sambil menekan Kibum ke dinding. Kibum kembali meringis.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Aku mohon.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Begitu istimewakah Kibum ini?!"

"Jelas dia istimewa. Dia pacarku."

"Wow, wow, wow. Jadi kau sudah punya pacar, Kibum-ah?" Heechul bertanya pada Kibum yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Pacarmu tampan juga, ya." Heechul melepaskan Kibum dan mendorongnya ke arah Siwon. Siwon langsung menangkap Kibum.

"Sayangnya pacarmu itu adalah anak haram! Anak hasil hubungan gelap ayahku dengan ibunya! Karena dia aku jadi harus kehilangan ibuku. Aku memang menerima kehadiran ibunya tapi tidak dengannya!"

Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, Heechul kembali berkata, "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mau menerimanya! Aku tidak mau menerimamu, Kim Kibum! Dengar itu."

Air mata Kibum mulai berjatuhan di pipinya. Siwon menghapus air mata kekasihnya itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Uljima, Kibum-ah.."

Siwon membawa Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyusul di belakang. Mereka pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Itu kemauan Kibum. Kibum ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Dan sepertinya taman belakang sekolah tempat yang cukup bagus untuknya saat ini.

.

.

.

Kibum masih menangis dipelukan Sungmin. Sungmin jadi merasa iba padanya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih setia menemani mereka berdua di taman belakang sekolah.

"Uljima, Kibum-ah.. Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Kau di sini menjadi korban." Sungmin mengelus surai hitam milik Kibum dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu.. hiks tapi aku tetap bersalah pada Heechul eonni hiks."

"Coba katakan apa kesalahanmu?"

"Karena kelahiranku, ibunya Heechul eonni jadi meninggalkannya. Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata.. hiks aku anak haram."

"Tidak ada yang namanya anak haram, Kibum-ah." Kyuhyun menimpali ucapan Kibum.

Kibum melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menatap lurus ke mata Kyuhyun. "Lalu aku ini disebut apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ya...kau tetap anak kandung dari kedua orangtuamu. Kau juga sudah menjadi anak yang sah-"

"-Eomma dan appa belum menikah." Kibum memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Eomma pernah bilang padaku. Katanya dia belum menikah dengan appa. Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, tapi aku masih dapat mengingat ucapan eomma."

"Anak kecil tidak akan mengerti dan hanya menganggap sebagai gurauan." Timpal Sungmin.

"Kau benar, Ming. Lalu sekarang appa dan eommamu sudah menikah, Kibum-ah?"

Kibum menggeleng. Bukan karena belum, tapi karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ayah dan ibunya telah menikah atau belum. Bel istirahat telah berakhir. Sungmin mengajak Kibum untuk kembali ke kelas. Dan mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Seharian Heechul mendiamkan 'adik'nya itu. Biasanya Heechul selalu menyuruh 'adik'nya ini itu dan tak segan mengomelinya. Tapi hari ini gadis itu lebih memilih diam. Heechul memang sedang emosi hari ini. Dimulai dari sekolah saat istirahat makan siang sampai pulang sekolah.

'Adik'nya, Kibum, selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dibanding dirinya. Itulah yang membuat Heechul membenci Kibum. Ingin sekali Heechul protes pada ayahnya karena dia tidak mendapat perhatian lebih seperti Kibum padahal Kibum adalah anak perusak rumah tangga kedua orangtuanya.

Heechul sudah berada di kamarnya. Ketika sampai rumahnya tadi, Heechul menghiraukan ayah dan ibunya yang menyambut kepulangannya bersama Kibum. Gadis itu langsung masuk begitu saja. Begitu sampai di kamar, Heechul menangis dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan bantal agar tak terdengar.

Dia menangis karena ayahnya lebih menyayangi Kibum dibanding dirinya. Semenjak Kibum lahir, ayahnya tidak pernah mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau pun sekedar bermain dan bercanda. Heechul merasa kalau rasa sayang ayahnya sudah mulai pudar saat itu. Dan benar saja. Ayahnya lebih mempedulikan Kibum dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Berbeda dengan ibu tirinya. Si ibu tiri itu sangat menyayangi Heechul. Kasih sayang yang diberikan sang ibu pada Heechul, sama seperti kasih sayang yang diberikannya pada Kibum. Si ibu tidak pernah membedakan keduanya. Si ibu menganggap keduanya butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu, terutama Heechul. Ibu Heechul memang sudah pergi. Bukan pergi dari rumah itu, tapi pergi selama-lamanya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Ibu kandung Heechul dimakamkan di tanah kelahiran ibunya, Argentina. Itu mengapa Heechul memilih tinggal bersama sang kakek dan nenek di Argentina agar bisa mengunjungi makam sang ibu setiap hari. Namun sang kakek menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Korea karena di sana keberadaan Heechul tak aman. Banyak orang yang mengincar Heechul di sana. Bukan untuk dijadikan pacar atau istri, tetapi ingin dijadikan sandera dan bahkan ada yang ingin membunuhnya. Kakek dan nenek Heechul yang tinggal di sana memang orang berada. Sayangnya kakeknya memiliki banyak musuh di sana. Karena perusahaannya berhasil mengalahkan perusahaan lain, jadi banyak yang ingin membuat perusahaan sang kakek gulung tikar. Namun tak ada satu pun yang berhasil membuat perusahaan sang kakek gulung tikar.

Heechul mengambil foto ibunya yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan memeluknya. Air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia merindukan ibunya. Ibunya yang selalu mengerti dirinya, menyayangi dirinya dan selalu sabar menghadapi dirinya. Kalau saja Tuhan memberikan sebuah keinginan, Heechul ingin sekali ibunya kembali hidup. Namun yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa hidup lagi.

.

.

.

Kibum memainkan makanan yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan garpu dan sendoknya. Sejak tadi gadis itu tidak memakan makanan tersebut. Dia hanya memainkannya. Sepertinya rasa lapar itu sudah hilang karena Kibum kebanyakan melamun.

Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Siwon tahu betul kalau Kibum sedang banyak pikiran. Semenjak kedatangan Heechul, Kibum sering sekali melamun. Bahkan sehari bisa dua sampai tiga kali melamun.

Siwon menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kibum. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Makanlah makananmu itu, Kibum-ie. Kau, kan dari kemarin belum makan."

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memang betul dari kemarin gadis itu belum makan sama sekali. Padahal perutnya sudah minta jatah dan Kibum hanya menghiraukannya.

"Ini masih musim dingin. Kalau perutmu tak diisi kau bisa kedinginan dan parahnya kau bisa mati karenanya. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.." Siwon kembali berbicara. Dan Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seperti sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka sembari berlari. Sesampainya di meja Kibum dan Siwon, lelaki itu menetralkan nafasnya. "Kibum-ah.. hah.. Heechul.. dia.. terjatuh dari tangga."

Sendok dan garpu dalam genggaman Kibum terjatuh ke lantai. Kedua mata Kibum terbelalak. Tak lama gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menunjukkan dimana tempat kejadian itu terjadi. Tentunya hal tersebut menarik banyak perhatian penghuni kantin. Tinggallah Siwon sendiri di meja itu. Siwon menghabiskan makanannya dan kemudian menyusul Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Heechul terbaring di atas tempat tidur UKS. Matanya belum terbuka sejak tadi. Terdengar suara pintu UKS dibuka. Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut dan mendapati Kyuhyun dan Kibum di sana. Kibum langsung berlari ke samping tempat tidur.

"Sungmin-ah, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Kibum membelai lembut surai hitam milik kakak tirinya itu.

"Kibum-ah.. dia mengalami patah tulang di kaki kanannya. Tidak terlalu parah. Saat terjatuh tadi, kaki kanannya menghantam besi pinggiran."

"Apakah dia tahu soal kakinya?"

"Dia tahu. Sebelum dibawa ke sini Heechul-ssi dalam keadaan sadar. Setelah diberi tahu kalau kaki kanannya mengalami patah tulang ringan, barulah dia pingsan."

Tak hanya Kibum yang iba pada Heechul setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun juga. Kibum makin merasa bersalah. Kibum tahu kalau kakak tirinya itu sedang banyak pikiran, salah satunya adalah Kibum. Kibum memutuskan untuk menemani Heechul sampai gadis itu tersadar. Bel berbunyi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan UKS. Tinggallah Kibum dan Heechul di sana.

"Eonni... maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Kibum membantu Heechul turun dari mobil. Heechul tidak memberi penolakan sama sekali. Semenjak Heechul sadar, dia hanya terdiam dan bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

Kibum memang izin pada jam pelajaran yang selanjutnya. Kibum membawa Heechul ke rumah sakit. Tentunya dengan bantuan ayah dan ibunya. Sang ibu menangis mendengar kabar yang tidak mengenakan itu, tetapi sang ayah terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Heechul telah berbaring di tempat tidur kamarnya. Kibum melipat kursi roda milik Heechuk dan meletakkannya di samping lemari pakaian. Ibu dari Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul setelah membuat bubur untuk Heechul. Meskipun bukan anak kandungnya, si ibu sangat menyayangi Heechul seperti ia menyayangi Kibum.

Heechul kemudian memakan bubur buatan ibu tirinya itu. Si ibu menyuapi Heechul dengan telaten. Kibum pergi keluar kamar. Dia ingin mandi. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Selesai mandi, Kibum pergi ke ruang makan. Mereka semua belum makan malam, kecuali Heechul. Ayahnya sudah menunggu kedatangan Kibum dan ibunya di meja makan.

"Kau sudah mandi, Kibum-ie?" Tanya sang ayah setelah Kibum duduk di kursinya.

"Sudah, Appa." Kibum hanya menjawab singkat.

Tak lama, ibunya datang. "Heechul demam tinggi. Sepertinya dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Eomma rasa dia punya penyakit lain."

"Kau terlalu peduli pada anak itu, Yeobo."

"Jelas aku peduli. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Kau ini bagaimana yang ayah kandungnya."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan ayah kandungnya."

Kibum merasa kalau nada bicara ayahnya terdengar dingin. Sepertinya ayahnya marah. Dan ada yang membuat Kibum heran. Ayahnya bilang kalau ia bukan ayah kandung dari Heechul Eonni. Apa maksud perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Yeobo?"

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau dan Kibum hanya tahu kebohongan yang dibuat Heechul saja."

"Kebohongan?" Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya. Heechul berbohong. Sebenarnya Heechul juga tidak diberi tahu kebenarannya."

"Heechul Eonni bukan pembohong kalau begitu. Dia juga sama seperti aku dan Eomma. Korban dari kebohongan."

"Jadi yang sebenarnya itu apa?" Sang ibu mulai memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Baiklah jika keadaannya seperti ini. Aku akan menceritakan kebenarannya."

Kibum menunggu ayahnya melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Ia sendiri juga penasaran dengan kebohongan yang dimaksud ayahnya itu.

Si ayah membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sebenarnya Heechul itu adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap ibunya sendiri dengan teman ibunya."

Kibum dan ibunya terkejut bukan main. Jadi selama ini Heechullah anak hasil hubungan gelap bukan Kibum.

"Tapi kau menikah dengan ibunya karena kau yang menghamilinya dan menceraikanku." Ibu kandung Kibum mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Yeobo. Aku menceraikanmu waktu itu karena Appaku dan juga wanita sialan itu. Appa memaksaku untuk menikahi wanita itu karena pengaruh wanita itu. Wanita sialan itu bilang pada Appa kalau anak dalam kandungannya itu adalah anak hasil hubunganku dengan wanita itu."

"Tapi Eomma pernah berkata padaku kalau Appa dan Eomma tidak menikah." Kibum menimpali. Gadis itu mulai bingung.

"Appa minta maaf, Kibum-ie. Eommamu berkata begitu karena saking marahnya pada Appa. Eommamu menganggap kalau Appa tidak menikah dengan Eomma. Appa minta maaf.." Sang ayah memeluk istri dan anaknya. Kibum membalas pelukan ayahnya itu.

"Appa... Heechul Eonni selalu memperlakukanku sebagai pembantunya. Dia terus membentakku jika aku tidak menuruti kemauannya atau melalukan kesalahan." Kibum refleks menutup mulutnya. Dia keceplosan sepertinya.

Sekarang giliran ayahnya yang terkejut. "Benarkah itu?"

Kibum ragu untuk menjawab iya atau pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau menjadi anak yang pengaduan. Ini semua karena kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Jawab Appa. Benar itu, Kibum-ie?" Sang ayah ingin tahu kebenarannya dari mulut anaknya.

Kibum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tatapan mata sang ayah berubah. Saat ini ayahnya sangat marah. Sang ayah berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Heechul. Kibum dan ibunya mengekor dibelakang.

.

.

.

Heechul terisak pelan dibalik dinding kamarnya. Jadi selama ini ibunya telah berbohong padanya. Heechul mengusap air matanya. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Kibum.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan muncullah 'ayah'nya dari luar kamarnya. Heechul tak berani menatap mata sang 'ayah' yang berkilat marah itu. Heechul tertunduk.

"Berani-beraninya kau berbuat seolah bos pada Kibum! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Kau bukan siapa-siapa!" Sang 'ayah' membentak Heechul. Air mata Heechul kembali terjatuh.

"Appa! Jangan membentak Heechul Eonni." Kibum masuk dan memeluk ayahnya. Kibum tidak bisa melihat 'kakak'nya dibentak seperti itu.

"Kau masih membelanya, Kibum? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu, kau masih membelanya?"

"Iya, Appa. Tidak baik membentak seseorang apalagi yang sedang sakit seperti Heechul Eonni."

Ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar dan ikut bergabung dengan Kibum dan sang ayah. "Kau baik sekali, sayang."

"Kibum-ah.. Eonni minta maaf.. hiks." Heechul kembali terisak.

Kibum menghampiri 'kakak'nya dan memeluknya. "Tidak apa, Eonni. Aku sudah memaafkan Eonni."

Setelahnya sang ayah meminta maaf karena telah membentak Heechul dan rasa bencinya terhadap Heechul selama ini. Kemudian mereka berempat saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Sungmin turun dari mobil hitam milik ayahnya. Gadis itu masih belum diizinkan sang ayah untuk membawa kendaraan sendiri. Jadi, sang ayah yang setiap hari mengantar Sungmin.

Setelah ayahnya pergi meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah, Sungmin berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Merasa tasnya ditarik ke belakang, Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat. Di belakangnya Kibum tersenyum tiga jari sambil memberikan Sungmin sebuah hadiah.

"Selamat ulang tahun! Maaf aku sangat terlambat memberikannya." Ujar Kibum setelah memberikan hadiah itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot memberikanku hadiah, Kibum-ah."

Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas mereka yang terpisah. Kelas Kibum berada di lantai dua sedangkan kelas Sungmin berada di lantai tiga.

Sebelum Kibum memasuki kelasnya, Sungmin memanggilnya. "Kibum-ah! Heechul-ssi masih dirawat?"

Sepengetahuan Sungmin, Heechul sedang dirawat di rumahnya sendiri. Heechul tidak pernah mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Heechul juga tak tahan dengan bau obat-obatan.

"Heechul Eonni sudah tak di sini lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran kakek neneknya."

"Kapan dia berangkat?"

"Tadi pagi jam 4, Min. Sudah, ya aku mau masuk kelas."

Setelah Kibum menghilang dibalik pintu kelasnya, Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak sengaja Sungmin menabrak seseorang saat dirinya ingin menaiki anak tangga.

"Maafkan, aku." Sungmin meminta maaf pada orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Sungmin?" Ternyata orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Aku tadi buru-buru."

"Buru-buru? Memangnya ada apa?"

Menurut Sungmin jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.15, masih lama waktunya bel masuk berbunyi. Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan alasan kenapa ia terburu-buru. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan berlari ke lantai tiga. Sungmin merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Biasanya jika berada didekat Kyuhyun perasaan Sungmin biasa saja. Tetapi ini tidak biasa saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu buru-buru ke kelas?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Jadi yang membuat Kyuhyun terburu-buru karena lelaki itu belum mengerjakan tugasnya. Kalau memang begitu bawa saja buku Sungmin ke kelas tidak perlu membawa Sungminya.

Sungmin mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun berdehem menyahuti. Lelaki itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku."

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang tak selesai itu.

"Saat kau menggenggam tanganku tadi. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak cepat."

Kyuhyun meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja. Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin. Lelaki itu ingin memastikan benar atau tidaknya perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Iya."

Satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terbang. Dia berhasil membuat Sungmin menyukainya. Saking senangnya Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang masih diam tak mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Lee Sungmin."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**akhirnya ch7 selesai juga huft. terima kasih buat readers yang udah baca maupun yang udah review ^^ semoga ceritanya gak ngebosenin, ne? boleh minta reviewnya lagi? :)**

**GyuMing: iyaaa :)**

_**Thanks to:**_

**JeongHyun137, kiikyunnie, Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137, dewi. k. tubagus, Guest, abilhikmah, beebee ming, chominhyun, PaboGirl, choleerann, KyuMinElfcloud, Shin, anakyumin, SEungyo, hanna, jihyunelf, jouley. peetz, Anggunyu, Guest, borntobesnower, missapple05, Sera Lee, Snow1215, ajid kyumin, kyuxmine, ratu kyuhae, melee, GyuMing, the horse loves snowy, Namesparkins137**

**Dan**

**Silent readers**

***mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen name kalian**


End file.
